Never Say Goodbye
by Annabelle Graceton
Summary: Post 4x04 Blaine is so heartbroken and can't see himself living without Kurt. What happens when he decides that he literally can't live without Kurt? Warning: Suicidal references. Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters or any of the songs used in this story. I do own this storyline.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I was in a dark place when I started writing this, so warning, it is not happy... for now at least. _

* * *

Blaine felt himself go numb. It was official. They had broken up.

_How could I be so stupid?!_ Blaine cursed himself. _Kurt was everything! And I went and blew it!_

Blaine tried calling Kurt for the third time that night but, just like the previous two calls, it went straight to voicemail.

"Kurt, it's Blaine. Please call me. I need to hear your voice..." After a couple of seconds of silence, he hung up. It hurt too much talking to an emotionless machine. He needed Kurt.

_This hurts more than anything I've ever felt before, _Blaine could feel the tears forming in his eyes. _This hurts more than all the physical abuse I took before I transferred to Dalton. I feel like my heart is tearing in two. _

And maybe it was. Blaine put a tentative hand over his heart and felt it thumping against his chest. It was still there.

_And yet it feels like it's been ripped out... And left in New York. _

A surge of anger flashed through Blaine and he suddenly whipped his hand out, knocking over a lamp, and sending it crashing to the ground. The bulb shattered as it hit the floor, sending small pieces of glass scattering across the cold, tiled floor.

No one came running at the sound for no one was home. Just Blaine. His parents were out of town for the weekend and Cooper had moved out years ago to become an actor in LA. Blaine was home alone, which was something that he was used to. His father had never accepted the fact that Blaine was gay and tended to avoid him as much as possible. This had been a lot easier when Blaine had been at Dalton, but now that he was at McKinley, it was a lot harder for his dad to avoid him, so his parents had started going away most weekends for what he called '_personal time_'. Blaine, on the other hand, had bitterly come to call it '_get away from your gay son time_'.

Blaine looked down at the shattered glass for a moment before he slowly knelt down and picked up a shard of glass.

"Ouch!" He cried out as it pricked his finger. A small drop of crimson blood started to ooze out of the cut. Blaine starred at it, slightly entranced.

_How fragile we humans are, _Blaine thought as he watched a drop fall to the floor. A sudden thought slipped into his head and his lip slowly started to quiver as he realized what he had to do. He slowly went up to his room, not even noticing the small, droplet trail that he was leaving behind him. Even if he had noticed, he wouldn't have cared. He didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. That was what made what he was about to do seem so much easier.

Thousands of miles away, Kurt was sitting in his apartment, staring bitterly at his phone. How could Blaine do that to him?! After what had happened with Chandler, Kurt would have never in a million years thought that Blaine would ever cheat on him. And yet there he was now, sitting heartbroken and alone with a tub of Ben and Jerry's in his lap as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Rachel was out with Brody, so Kurt was left all alone in their big, practically empty apartment, but at that moment, Kurt wished that she was there. As annoying as Rachel could be sometimes, she was always really good at comforting him when he was sad, and Kurt desperately needed a pick me up right then.

The phone went off again. Kurt quickly checked the Caller ID. It was Blaine. Again. This was the fourth time now that he had called. Kurt's hand itched to pick it up, to hear Blaine's voice, but he resisted the temptation.

_I can't,_ Kurt told himself. _He hurt me... He broke my heart...He cheated on me! I can't forgive him for that! _

Kurt glanced at the phone. It had stopped ringing. Kurt sighed. As mad as he was at Blaine right now, he couldn't deny the fact that he was still madly in love with the boy.

_He's my everything_, Kurt realized bitterly. _I can't lose him..._

Kurt suddenly made a decision.

_The next time he calls, I'll pick up,_ he decided. He waited for a couple minutes, staring at the phone again, waiting for it to ring.

But it didn't.

A hour passed.

And then another.

By the third hour, it still hadn't rung and Kurt was starting to get worried.

_Maybe I should call him..._ Kurt thought, starting to reach for the phone, when it suddenly started ringing. Kurt sighed with relief as he picked up the phone and looked at the Caller ID. But it wasn't Blaine.

"Cooper?" Kurt said as he answered the phone, slightly confused.

"Kurt," the voice on the other end of the line sounded strained and weak.

"Cooper, are you okay?" Kurt started to panic. A sob filled his ear. "Cooper, what happened? What's wrong?"

"B-Blaine," Cooper finally managed to sputter.

"What about him, Cooper?" Kurt asked, worry lacing his voice. His heart started pounding in his chest as he waited for Cooper's response.

"H-He's d-dead."


	2. Chapter 2

"H-He's d-dead."

Kurt felt the phone slipping from his fingers. He felt numb.

"_No_," the word slipped out of his lips, almost barely audible. Kurt felt like his world was slowly crashing down around him. He had been mad at Blaine, so much so that it had made his heart ache, but now his heart hurt so much more than it had earlier.

Blaine, _his_ Blaine, was _dead_? Kurt couldn't believe that it was true. No, it couldn't be true. Blaine couldn't be dead.

"Kurt?" the voice snapped him out of his numbness and he slowly bent down and picked up the fallen phone. "Kurt, are you there?"

"I-I'm here," he whispered into the phone. "H-How? How did it happen?"

"Kurt, you need to come home," Cooper said, ignoring his question. "T-There's something that you need to see."

"I'll be on the next flight out."

It felt like it had taken weeks to get back to Lima, though the trip had only lasted a few hours. Kurt had managed to catch a flight out just as it was about to leave. They had quickly let him on after his quick explanation of why he '_had to be on that plane_'.

He had been restless the entire flight and the whole drive over to the Anderson house. Finally, his cab pulled up before the large house and Kurt quickly got out, basically throwing his money at the driver as he hurried towards the door.

Kurt suddenly became aware of the fact that there were two police cars sitting in the drive way. One of the cops standing by the cars noticed him and quickly made his way over to Kurt, stepping in front of him before he could reach the door.

"I'm sorry, but you can't go in there," the man said, holding his hand out to stop Kurt.

"You don't understand, my boyfriend-" Kurt stopped suddenly. He and Blaine had broken up. Blaine was technically his ex... Was.

"It's alright, Officer," Cooper's voice suddenly came from the doorway. "He's with me." Kurt looked over at Cooper and gave him a small, thankful smile. Cooper just shrugged and waved him over as he turned back and entered the house, with Kurt quickly following behind him.

The first thing that Kurt noticed was the smashed lamp on the floor and the small, red drops on the ground, leading up the stairs.

"No," he whispered softly as he realized what it was. _Blood_.

"Cooper, where is he?" Kurt asked, turning to look up at the older man. The oldest Anderson boy looked like a wreck. His hair was disheveled and his eyes were bloodshot. Tear stains marked his cheeks and shirt.

"They took him already," Cooper replied blankly. He took a bottle of Scotch off the table and poured a glass. He offered the glass to Kurt, but he just waved it away, so Cooper downed it himself instead.

"What happened?" Kurt asked softly. Cooper looked at him with dead eyes.

"I was going to surprise him," Cooper whispered. "I came home to hang out with him because Mom and Dad were out of town. But then I saw this. And when I walked upstairs-" His voice cracked and a fresh wave of tears rolled down his cheeks.

Kurt tried to get him to continue, but he couldn't, so Kurt slowly started to ascend the stairs himself, his eyes catching every red dot that had seeped into the carpeted steps. He quickly reached the top and followed the trail down the hall. To Blaine's bedroom. Kurt slowly pushed the door open and his hand flew to his mouth.

Kurt had been in Blaine's room many times, so he knew exactly where everything belonged. He knew that that poster should be on the wall, not on the floor, torn to shreds. He knew that Blaine's clothes were always neatly folded in his drawers or hanging in his closet, not scattered all across the room. And he knew that that rope was not supposed to be there.

Kurt felt his eyes starting to tear up as he looked at the rope, just dangling there. Part of it was missing, which Kurt quickly spotted lying discarded on the floor, thrown away by whoever had cut him down.

Kurt turned away, feeling his stomach twist in knots as he pictured what Cooper would have seen, walking into this room.

Kurt slowly forced himself to look back at the rope again, his eyes trailing down to the floor where there was a large red stain on the carpet. This spot was way bigger than any of the dots leading up to the room. What had he done to himself?

Kurt suddenly felt a heavy hand on his shoulder and turned around to find Cooper standing there. His eyes briefly flickered into the room, horror flashing through them as he relived the moment that he had found Blaine, before they turned back towards Kurt.

"Why, Kurt?" Cooper's voice caught in his throat as he asked the question. "Why did he do it? He was so happy..."

"We broke up," Kurt admitted softly, his voice threatening to crack as well. "Something happened and we fought and we broke up... I didn't want to answer his calls cause I was mad, but I never thought that he'd do something like _this_!"

A sudden thought sank into his head.

_I didn't answer his calls._ Kurt quickly pulled out his phone and called his voicemail. There were four messages. The first three were pretty basic, but the fourth one made Kurt's blood run cold.

"Kurt," Blaine's voice sighed through the phone. "I wish you had picked up... I can't do this, Kurt. I can't be without you. I screwed up. I know that. I don't deserve you. I don't deserve anyone. I'm so stupid and worthless. I screwed things up between us... And honestly, Kurt? I can't live without you... I don't _want _to live without you." A sob. "I really wish that you had picked up, Kurt. I need you. I need you so badly right now. Kurt, I'm alone. So alone. I can't do this anymore... My only satisfaction is that I'll get to take a part of you with me. We will forever be connected. They can't hide it. They can't take it away. Oh, it hurts so much, Kurt, but I had to do it. I had to have that piece of you with me. I don't think I would be able to do this if I didn't have you with me... Kind of with me... It's kind of like having a neck tie... Not a very fashionable one." A bitter laugh. "But it will have to do... I'm scared, Kurt. I'm scared, but I can't go on without you... You once said that you would never say goodbye to me... Well, I can't promise the same thing. _Goodbye_, Kurt. I hope that you become as big of a star that I know you can be... _I love you_." There was a moment of silence, one last sob, and then the call was ended.

Kurt stood numbly, holding the phone to his ear, unable to take it away. Blaine had called him right before he... Kurt couldn't bear to think about it.

Something that Blaine had said sparked something in his memory.

"Cooper?" Kurt said, turning back to the older man. "Blaine said something about having a piece of me with him. What did he mean?" Cooper looked at him with heavy eyes and let out a huge sigh.

"His arm was bloody when I... found him," Cooper replied softly. "He carved something into his skin. A name. _Your _name."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Wow! 8 followers already! You guys are awesome! Thank you to everyone who favourited, commented, and followed! I've got a lot in store for you guys! (This one is short, but they should be longer in the future)._

_Also, if you haven't already, please feel free to check out some of my other Glee related stories. I've got a happier Klaine/Blaina one and a RL one centered around the actors (more specifically Darren Criss, with lots of Chris Colfer and Lea Michele interactions).  
_

_Don't forget to leave me a comment! I love seeing your reactions! :)  
_

* * *

Kurt felt the blood drain from his face.

"_What_?" he whispered, disbelieving.

"He carved your name into his arm," Cooper repeated.

"No... He wouldn't have... He couldn't have..." Kurt was in denial. He slowly started to picture Blaine cutting his name into his arm. Blaine's blood spilled out and dripped down onto the carpeted floor.

"_It hurts so much, Kurt, but I had to do it._" Blaine's words echoed through his mind. Was that what he was referring to? Carving his name into his skin? "_I had to have that piece of you with me._" Kurt felt fresh tears spring up in his eyes. Blaine had destroyed his perfect, flawless skin to write _his_ name on his arm?

"Why would he do that?" He finally managed to sputter.

"He didn't want to lose you," Cooper replied, half bitterly, as he took a large swig from the Scotch bottle in his hand.

"I didn't want to lose him either!" Kurt exclaimed, tears rolling freely down his cheeks. "I never thought that he would do something like this!" Kurt sank down to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. He was gone. Blaine was gone, and this time, he wasn't coming back. There would be no make up kisses like Kurt had planned. Kurt would never again feel the soft touch of Blaine's lips against his. He would never feel the love from the man of his dreams ever again. If Kurt had thought that he was heartbroken before, now his heart was dead, ripped out, smushed, and burnt to ashes. His heart was gone. Blaine had taken it with him.

_I guess that you took more of me than you thought, Blaine Warbler,_ Kurt thought, half bitterly. _Are you happy now? Can you see how devastated I am? How will I live without you?_

Kurt's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden ringing of a phone. At first, Kurt thought it was his, but then he realized that the sound was coming from Cooper's pocket.

"Are you going to answer that?" Kurt asked, pointing at his pocket. Cooper just shrugged as he took another swig from the bottle.

"Why bother?" Cooper said, his words starting to slur slightly. "What's the point? It won't bring him back."

"It might be your parents," Kurt argued, slowly standing back up. "They need to know about what happened."

"Like they would really care!" Cooper scoffed. "Where were they when Blaine was getting bullied? Where were they when Blaine struggled? Where were they when Blaine cried? Where were they? They were never there! They never cared! All they ever cared about was themselves!"

"They are still his parents!" Kurt argued, trying to take the bottle away from him. Kurt was worried about what Cooper might do if he continued to get even more wasted than he already was. "They have the right to know!"

"They have _no_ right!" Cooper yelled, continuing to wrestle Kurt for the bottle. "They never knew how broken he was! They never knew what he had to go through! They never knew _anything_! Because _they _didn't want to know!"

The ringing had stopped halfway through his rant, but now it suddenly started to ring again.

"What?!" Cooper demanded, his words half slurred, as he whipped his phone out and put it up to his ear.

"_What_?" He repeated, but this time more softly, almost startled, disbelieving. "A-Are you sure? Yes. Yes, of course. I'll be right there." He hung up the phone and looked at Kurt, his eyebrows knit in confusion and shock.

"Kurt," he said softly, looking at the younger boy. "He's alive. Blaine's _alive_."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Wow! You guys are amazing! Up to 13 followers already! Thank you so much for your support! I'm thrilled that you guys are liking this :) Don't forget to comment! :)  
_

* * *

Cooper's words echoed through Kurt's head.

"_He's alive. Blaine's alive._"

"H-How?" Kurt sputtered. "Y-You said he was-"

"I know," Cooper cut him off, his eyes bewildered. "I mean, I thought... he wasn't moving... they said that he wasn't breathing... they took him away..."

"Cooper, where is he?" Kurt demanded, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him slightly as if to shake some sense into him.

"Hospital," Cooper managed to get out. "He's at the hospital."

"Give me your keys," Kurt ordered, turning him around and steering him back towards the stairs. "You're in no state to drive." Cooper slowly pulled his keys out of his pocket and handed them to Kurt as they went down the stairs and out the front door.

Kurt helped Cooper get into the passenger's seat before hopping into to driver's seat and putting the keys in the ignition. He quickly backed out of the driveway and sped off down the street, not caring about the fact that he had just done that in front of a bunch of cops. Blaine was alive. Nothing was going to stop him from getting to that hospital.

In no time at all, Kurt was pulling into the hospital parking lot. He had gone way over the speed limit on the way there, something of which he normally would have never done as he was a very cautious driver, but at that moment he didn't care. All that mattered was getting to Blaine.

Kurt quickly jumped out of the vehicle and went around to the other side to help Cooper get out. He still had the Scotch bottle in his hand, so Kurt carefully eased it out of his grasp. This time, Cooper let him take the bottle. He was in such a state of shock, it was like as if he was barely registering anything that was happening around him. He hadn't even said a word on the drive over.

Kurt carefully helped him out of the vehicle and supported him as the walked into the building. There was instantly a nurse by their side.

"What happened?" the blonde woman asked, looking from Kurt to Cooper then back to Kurt again. Cooper was leaning heavily on Kurt, so it must have looked like he was half dead.

"He's fine," Kurt replied softly. "He's just in a bit of shock. He thought that his brother was dead and then was told that he was alive. I think he's having a hard time registering it all."

"Are you here to see him?" she asked, stating what Kurt thought was pretty obvious.

"Yes," Kurt nodded, following the woman over to the main desk. "His name is Blaine Anderson. He was brought in... probably about a couple of hours ago."

The woman quickly typed the information into the computer before her. Kurt noticed the exact moment when she found the file because sorrow instantly filled her eyes.

"Oh dear," she whispered softly. "He's the-"

"Yes," Kurt cut her off before she could finish. He didn't want to hear someone actually say it. It was hard enough thinking about what had happened. He didn't want to hear someone admit that it was actually true. Kurt secretly hoped that he would wake up tomorrow and all of this would have been just a horrible dream. The cheating, the break up, the... Everything. But somewhere deep in his heart, Kurt knew that he wasn't going to wake up from this.

"He's in the Intensive Care Unit," the nurse said softly. "He's not allowed visitors yet, but you can wait in the Waiting Area there. I'll let the doctor know that his family is here... You are his family, right?"

Kurt nodded quickly.

"This is Cooper Anderson, his brother," Kurt said, motioning to the man still leaning against him. "And I'm Kurt... his boyfriend." Kurt waited for the judgmental look to come from the woman, but all she did was just nod.

"The ICU is down that hall and to your right," she said, pointing to the hallway behind her. "You can take a seat in the Waiting Room and I'll have the doctor come speak to you."

"Thank you," Kurt gave her a slight, thankful smile as he started to turn away and walk down the hall with Cooper still leaning heavily against him.

"Come on, Coop!" Kurt exclaimed quietly, slightly shaking him. "You need to snap out of this! I need you here with me! _Blaine_ needs you here." That seemed to break through his wall and suddenly Cooper started crying.

"My brother, my baby brother," he mumbled as they continued down the hallway, quickly finding the Waiting Room. They had only been there about ten minutes when a tall, dark-haired man in a white Doctor's coat walked into the room.

"Anderson?" he called out, though they were the only ones in the room at that moment.

"Yes," Kurt nodded, quickly standing up as to be on the same level as the Doctor. One thing that Kurt couldn't stand was being talked down to.

"Mr. Anderson," the Doctor began, though Kurt quickly cut him off.

"I'm not Cooper," Kurt said, motioning back at Cooper who had stayed seated with his head buried in his hands. "He's Cooper. I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel. Blaine's boyfriend."

Kurt noticed recognition flicker through the Doctor's eyes when he told him his name. At first, it confused Kurt, but then he suddenly realized why. He was Blaine's doctor. He would have seen Kurt's name carved into Blaine's arm.

"Mr. Hummel," the Doctor said carefully, avoiding using his first name. "I'm Doctor Wales. I'm afraid that I don't have pleasant news concerning Blaine Anderson."

"He's not..." Kurt couldn't bring himself to say the word. "We were told that he was alive!"

"No, he's not dead," Doctor Wales said softly. "But he's not fully alive either... Mr. Hummel, I think that we should sit down. This may be a lot to handle."

Kurt nodded slowly as he sank back down in the chair behind him. Doctor Wales pulled a chair out to sit in front of him.

"Kurt," Kurt said softly. "Please, call me Kurt."

"Alright, Kurt," Doctor Wales sighed, running his hand back through his hair. Kurt looked barely much older than his own son did. He quickly made a mental note to go home and hug his son and tell him how much he loved him. "When the paramedics got to Blaine, he was not breathing. We're not sure how long he was without oxygen, but the longer it was, the more worse it will be for him. When your brain doesn't get enough oxygen, it starts to shut down, and that's what has happened to Blaine. We were able to resuscitate him, but he has not regained consciousness. He is currently in a heavy coma and we're not sure if he will wake up. Even if he does, he's going to suffer from serious brain damage."

"W-What does that mean?" Kurt asked, trying to hold back his tears.

"It means that he might not be able to talk, though this is something he can get therapeutic help for," Doctor Wales explained. "Or he might not be able to use certain limbs. Or he might have amnesia. Best case scenario, his memory would return. Worst case scenario... he might not remember anything or anyone... ever."

"He won't remember me?" Kurt exclaimed, startled. The man he loved wouldn't even remember him?

"Like I said, that's just a possibility," Doctor Wales replied softly. "All we can do for now is just wait. Wait and hope that he wakes up." The Doctor placed a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"I promise you that we will not give up on him," he promised, looking into the boy's tear-filled, glasz eyes. "We will do whatever we can to help him."

"T-Thank you," Kurt managed to sputter. "C-Can I see him?"

Doctor Wales hesitated for a moment, but after a moment he sighed and nodded his head.

"Follow me," he said, standing up and exiting the room. Kurt glanced back at Cooper as he followed the Doctor out. He had passed out in the chair, worn out from exhaustion and crying.

_I'll let him sleep,_ Kurt decided, turning his attention back on the man in front of him. The Doctor quickly led Kurt down the hall to an isolated room.

"Be warned, he's not in good shape right now," Doctor Wales said, pausing with his hand on the doorknob. "With time, he will get better, but right now, he does not look well at all. It may be hard for you to see him like this. Are you sure you want to go in?"

Kurt didn't trust his voice at that moment, so all he could do was nod.

"Alright," Doctor Wales sighed, opening the door for him. "Here he is."

Kurt looked up into the room and his heart sank. There, lying so still on the white blanketed bed, was Blaine. _His_ Blaine.

His skin was so pale that it was even whiter than Kurt's own skin tone. There were so many tiny tubes sticking into his arms and a thick one was protruding from his mouth. Kurt knew that this was to keep the oxygen flowing through his body, but Kurt couldn't help but wince at the sight of it sticking out of his mouth. It didn't look _right_. Blaine wasn`t supposed to be here like this.

Somehow, Kurt regained the use of his legs and he slowly made his way towards the bed, sinking down into the chair beside it. He carefully grabbed Blaine`s still, left hand and held it between his own hands.

"Why, Blaine?" Kurt cried softly, tearing flowing down his cheeks. "Why did you do it?"

It was then that Kurt noticed it. The thick, white bandage wrapped around Blaine's right arm. Kurt suddenly felt his body go numb as he remember what was hiding under there. A name. _His _name. _Kurt_.

_It's my fault,_ Kurt realized suddenly. _It's my fault! The proof of it is written all over his arm... No, carved__** into **__his arm. Blaine did this because of__** me**__. _


	5. Chapter 5

_WOW! Up to 46 followers! I am so humbled by your love of my story! Thank you for your patience. I try to update as often as I can, but it's hard since I'm in school right now with a pretty heavy course load, but I do the best that I can! Thank you for your support and please, don't forget to leave me a comment! I love hearing what you guys have to say! :P_

* * *

Blaine slowly opened his eyes, wincing slightly as his body registered the sensation of a dull, throbbing pain.

_Where am I?_ He wondered, turning his head slightly to look around. His eyes quickly fell on the monitor beside him and his heart started pounding, causing the lines on the screen to change. He knew where he was. The hospital. Suddenly everything came flooding back, what had happened, what he had done, the pain that he had felt.

Blaine slowly shut his eyes and leaned back into his pillow again. Tears quickly started to roll down his cheeks. Why had he done that? Why had he been so stupid?

"Blaine?" a voice suddenly said, making his eyes shoot open. He was suddenly aware of the touch of someone else's hand against his. He slowly turned towards the person sitting beside the bed that he was lying in and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Cooper," Blaine attempted a smile, lightly squeezing the hand holding his. A look of pure relief flooded his brother's face.

"You remember me," Cooper smiled.

"Of course I do," Blaine replied, slightly confused. "Why wouldn't I?"

"The doctor said that you... that you might not remember anything... or anyone..."

"How could I forget who my own brother is?" Blaine demanded. "Wait, why wouldn't I remember anything?"

"Blaine," Cooper sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Do you... do you remember what happened?" Blaine nodded slowly. "Well, Blaine, you... you died. You weren't breathing. And I thought we'd lost you forever. But then they said that they had resuscitated you and I was so relieved... But they also said that you could have possible brain damage because they weren't sure how long you'd been without oxygen... Oh Blaine, I was so scared that you were never going to wake up!" Cooper's hand tightened around Blaine's as tears started to flow from the older man's eyes.

"Look, I know that I haven't always been there for you," Cooper sobbed. "But please know that I'm always going to be here for you now, okay? I love you, Blaine. I'm your brother. I'm supposed to protect you so that things like this don't happen."

"You didn't know," Blaine sighed. "We hardly ever talked... And it's not like mom or dad would have told you because they didn't care. They never did."

"But that's the thing!" Cooper exclaimed. "I _should _have known! If we had just talked more, if you had known that you could come to me and talk about these feelings that you were having, I could have helped!"

"You can't control what people will do, Coop," Blaine shrugged. "I know that sometimes we might wish that we could, but we can't. And I don't think you could have helped me. You've never had to be in that same sort of position like I was. You don't know what it was like."

"Blaine, you're not the only one to have suffered from having your heart broken!" Cooper exclaimed. "Or did you forget about Lisa? The girl who left me for my _best friend_! I know what it's like to have your heart broken by someone that you love!"

"Wha-" Blaine started to respond, but was cut off when the door suddenly opened.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed, a look of pure relief and astonishment flashing across his face. "You're awake! You're alright!" Kurt almost ran over to the bed and threw his arms around Blaine, hugging him tightly though still being careful of his bandaged arm and his bruised neck.

"I was so worried that you would never wake up!" Kurt said as he pulled away and looked at Blaine. He was looking back at him with a look of confusion.

"Look, I know that I said that I never wanted to see you again, but I'm sorry," Kurt sighed. "Almost losing you made me realize how much I love you and I can't live without you, Blaine. I'm so sorry that you felt like you had no other choice than to do what you did, but I was going to forgive you the next time that you called but then you never called and..." He covered his mouth to try to keep the sob from slipping out.

Once he had calmed himself, he continued. "I can't lose you like that again, Blaine. I don't think that my heart could handle it." Blaine didn't say anything. All he did was stare at Kurt with a look of surprise. He blinked a couple times before slowly turning his head to look back at his brother.

"Coop?" Blaine said softly, his eyes quickly darting back and forth between the two men.

"What's wrong, Blaine?" Cooper asked, leaning closer.

Blaine slowly raised his right hand and pointed at Kurt.

"Who is he?"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Oh wow! 89 followers! You guys are incredible! Thank you so much for such positive feedback! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Exams and final papers are coming up, so it's hard to find time to write. Sorry! I will try to update as often as I can!**_

* * *

"Who is he?"

The words shocked Kurt to his core and made his heart sink with dread. Blaine didn't remember him.

"Blaine, it's me, Kurt," Kurt said softly, gently touching his arm. "Kurt Hummel. Remember? The boy you transferred schools for? You came to McKinley to be with me last year before I graduated... Do you remember any of that?"

Blaine just looked at him with a confused expression.

"N-No, I'm sorry," Blaine slowly shook his head. "I don't remember you... Or McKinley. No, this doesn't make sense!" He buried his head in his hands.

"We should call the Doctor," Cooper said softly, pressing the small call button on the side of the bed. "Let him know that Blaine's awake." Within seconds, a pretty, young blonde nurse came into the room.

"Hi, can you get Blaine's doctor for me, please?" Cooper said before she could ask what they needed.

"Sure," the girl smiled, nodding her head as she turned and slipped back out the door. A couple minutes later, she returned with the doctor.

"Ah, good, he's awake," Doctor Wales smiled as he walked into the room. "How are you feeling, Blaine?"

"A little sore," Blaine replied, shifting slightly in the bed.

"Doctor Wales, Blaine doesn't remember me," Kurt said, trying to control his emotions. The Doctor let out a deep sigh.

"We did discuss that this could be a possibility," he reminded the young boy. "I'll have to run some tests to see the extent of his memory loss. Blaine, what is the last thing you remember?"

"I was... I was going to the dance..." Blaine replied, his forehead scrunching slightly as he struggled to remember.

"We went to prom together twice," Kurt said softly.

"I didn't go with you," Blaine shook his head. "I don't know you. I asked Andrew to go with me... It was our Sadie Hawkins dance..."

"Blaine, that dance happened years ago..." Cooper suddenly spoke up, though he kept his voice low and soft. "Mom and dad transferred you to Dalton Academy after that night because of what happened."

"Dalton?" Blaine echoed. "What's Dalton?" Kurt felt his heart break.

"I-It's the school where we met," Kurt answered, his voice catching slightly. "On the stairwell... It was on your way to your Warblers practice."

"Warblers?" Confusion was plastered all over Blaine's face. "Like the bird?"

"It's the school's Glee club," Kurt replied, biting his lip to keep from crying. "You were the lead vocalist."

"I _don_'t sing," Blaine snapped slightly, shocking Kurt.

"Yes, you do!" Kurt argued. "You have the most _beautiful_ voice that I've ever-"

"I DON'T SING!" Blaine yelled, startling everyone in the room. "I _CAN_'T SING!"

"I think that we should step outside, give Blaine some space," Doctor Wales suggested, ushering them all towards the door.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Cooper told his younger brother, giving his hand a light squeeze before letting go. "I'll just be right outside the door, okay?" The younger boy slowly nodded, watching as they all slipped out of the room.

Once outside, Kurt let his tears roll freely down his face.

"What's going on?" Kurt sobbed. "Why is he saying that he can't sing?"

"He was teased for it in high school before he went to Dalton," Cooper explained. "People told him that singing was girly and that he sounded terrible. It wrecked his confidence and it took months at Dalton before they finally convinced him to sing again."

"Did something happen to Blaine at this Sadie Hawkins dance?" Doctor Wales asked, jotting something down on the clipboard in his hands. "Something traumatic?"

"Yes," Cooper sighed, running his fingers through his dark hair. "He got beat up pretty badly by some homophobes at the dance who didn't like the fact that he had asked a guy to go with him. It was so bad that he had to spend the night in the hospital."

"Well, that might explain it then," Doctor Wales remarked. "It appears that to deal with the shock, his mind has reverted back to that night, blocking out any and all memories from after that day."

"So he doesn't remember me, or Dalton, or McKinley, anything?" Kurt sobbed. "He doesn't remember the past two years he's had with me?" Doctor Wales slowly shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry, Kurt," he replied softly. "Like I said before, his memory could return with time. You'll just have to be patient with him for the next little while. Try showing him things that will help trigger his memories. Photographs, videos, anything you have. Take him to the different places that he's been. Reintroduce him to his friends. It will take time and a lot of patience, but doing these things could help bring his memory back quicker. Does that make sense?" Kurt nodded.

"It's going to be okay, Kurt," Doctor Wales gave him an encouraging smile. "With such a dedicated boyfriend like you, I'm sure that Blaine will have his memory back in no time!"

"Thanks," Kurt gave him a weak smile in response. "Can I have a minute alone with him?" The question was directed more so at Cooper, who nodded.

"Of course," he said softly. "I know how much he means to you."

Taking a deep breath, Kurt opened the door and slipped back into the room. Blaine looked up at him as he came in, a hopeful look on his face, though this quickly changed into one of confusion as he realized who it was.

"Where's my brother?" Blaine asked, trying to look out the door that slowly closed behind Kurt. "Where's Cooper?"

"He's just talking to the Doctor," Kurt replied, moving over to sit in the chair beside the bed. Blaine instinctively shifted away from Kurt when he sat down, which sent a shot of pain through Kurt's heart.

"Blaine," Kurt said softly, reaching out to take his hand, though Blaine quickly snatched it away, making Kurt sigh. "I know this is hard for you right now, Blaine, but, believe me, it's hard for me too. I know that you don't remember me right now, but I promise you that I'm going to help you get through this. I'm going to help you remember. I promise that I'm not going to leave you again. Screw New York. Helping you remember is my top priority right now."

"It's Kurt, right?" Blaine asked softly.

"Yes," Kurt nodded, a small, hopefully smile slipping onto his lips.

"Am I... Are you..." Blaine struggled to find the words. "Are we, umm, dating?" Kurt had to bite his lower lip to keep from bursting out in tears again.

"W-We were, I mean, we are," Kurt nodded again. "We had a little fight but we were going to work things out." Blaine closed his eyes and leaned back against his pillow. When he didn't say anything after a couple of minutes, Kurt thought that maybe he had fallen asleep.

"Why were we fighting?" Blaine asked suddenly, his eyes slowly opening and turning to look at Kurt.

"You, umm, well, you kind of..." Kurt sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. This was not going to be easy. "You cheated on me, Blaine." He heard the younger boy inhale sharply. "I don't know the details because at the time I was too hurt and angry to hear them. I refused to take any of your calls after you left. I just couldn't bear to hear your voice. But then, when I was finally ready to forgive you, you-" Kurt cut himself off suddenly. This wasn't something that he wanted to talk about. He didn't want to relive those thoughts again. Nor did he want to aggravate Blaine with the information of what he'd done.

"What?" Blaine demanded, suddenly grabbing Kurt's hand that was still lying on the bed, wanting to hold Blaine's. "What did I do?"

"I'm sorry, I can't," Kurt replied, starting to stand up to leave, but Blaine wouldn't let him go.

"Kurt," he said, holding onto his hand tightly so that he couldn't leave. "_Please_. What did I do?" Kurt hurriedly wiped the tears away that had started to roll down his cheek with his free hand before turning back to Blaine and sitting down again.

"Blaine," he took a deep breath, as if to prepare himself for Blaine's reaction. "Blaine, you tried to kill yourself."

At first Blaine just looked confused, tilting his head slightly with a look of disbelief on his face. But then his brows started to knit in thought and he started to lift his free hand to his neck, which must have been tender, but he found that he couldn't bend it because if the bandages wrapped around that arm. Blaine looked at it with a confused and curious expression.

"What happened to my arm?" He asked, breaking his hold on Kurt's hand to touch the bandages. His fingers started to play around the edges, trying to find some way to see what was underneath.

"Don't, Blaine," Kurt warned. "You don't want to see that."

"Yes, I do," Blaine retorted, sending him a defiant glare. "Don't tell me what I do or don't want to see!" He started tugging at the bandages, loosing the clasps holding it in place.

"Blaine, don't do that!" Kurt cried in alarm as he slowly started to unwrap his arm. Kurt tried to reach over and grab Blaine's uninjured arm to stop him, but Blaine just kept shoving him away. "Blaine, don't! You're not ready to see that!"

And then suddenly, the arm was free. Blaine slowly turned his arm over so that the scarred skin was facing upwards. Kurt watched as Blaine read the name on his arm.

"K-Kurt?" Blaine slowly looked up at him, fear and panic lacing through his eyes. Before Kurt could even say or do anything, Blaine suddenly started screaming, releasing a sound so horrifying and bloodcurdling that it would haunt Kurt for weeks to come.


	7. Chapter 7

**_108 followers? I am so honoured and humbled right now! So glad that you guys like this! :) Sorry for the delay. I've been dealing with exams and final papers. Almost done and on Christmas break! Then I'll have more time to write! White Christmas tomorrow! EEEEK! :)_**

**_I just posted a new story called _**_Coming Out Of The Closet - Blaine's Story**. Three guess for what it's about :-p haha I'd love it if you guys could check it out and let me know what you think! :)**_

**_Happy 12-12-12 Day! Enjoy!  
_**

* * *

"What happened?" Cooper demanded as he and Doctor Wales stormed into the room. Blaine continued to scream as he clutched at his arm.

"I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen!" Kurt sputtered. "And then he saw it and started screaming!"

"Blaine, I need you to relax!" Doctor Wales said in a steady tone, trying to gently push Blaine back down on the bed. Blaine continued to scream as he thrashed against the Doctor's hold. "Cooper, I need you to hold him down so I can get a sedative into him!" Cooper quickly did as he was told, placing his hands on Blaine's shoulders.

"Blaine, it's me, Cooper!" he said, trying to get his younger brother to look him in the eyes. "It's okay! It's going to be okay! You just need to relax!"

As Cooper attempted to calm Blaine, Doctor Wales quickly injected a clear liquid into Blaine's IV. Blaine slowly stopped fighting and sunk back against the pillows, his eyes slowly fluttering shut. Once he was still, Doctor Wales slowly wrapped Blaine's arm back up, covering the name scarred into the skin. An uncomfortable silence fell across the room.

"He's never going to look at me the same way ever again, is he," Kurt said softly, tightly wrapping his arms around himself.

"It's going to be okay, Kurt," Cooper said softly, sitting down beside the younger boy and wrapping his arm around his shoulders. "It's just going to take some time for him to remember-"

"And what if he doesn't remember?" Kurt snapped, pushing Cooper's arm off of him and standing up. "What if he never remembers what we had, how we felt about each other? Will he just see my arm every day, wondering why it's there and hating me for it? Hating my name because it's scarred into his arm forever?"

"Now we don't know if it will scar-" Cooper started to argue before Kurt cut him off again.

"You saw how deep the cuts were!" Kurt exclaimed. "Those are going to _scar_, Cooper, and he's going to spend the rest of his life with my name plastered on his arm! What if he falls in love with someone else? What will happen when they see those scars? How is he going to be able to cope with that? How will _I _be able to cope?" Kurt broke down in tears, sobs spilling from his lips, as he sank back down into the chair.

"He's going to hate me," Kurt sobbed, burying his face in his hands.

"You don't know that," Cooper sighed, rubbing his hand comfortingly up and down Kurt's back. "Kurt, he's going to remember. He carved your name there for a reason. Because he didn't want to lose you. Somewhere, deep down inside of him, the Blaine we know and love is in there. The same Blaine that loves you and never wanted to lose you." Cooper gently pried one of Kurt's hands away from his face and held it in his own, giving it a light squeeze. "He's going to remember because we're going to help him remember. You can't just forget someone that you love, because you have a piece of their heart, just like he has a piece of yours. We just need to help him realize that and realize how much you mean to each other. You're not alone, Kurt. We're going to get through this. Together."

Kurt attempted a small smile.

"Thank you, Cooper," Kurt said softly. "I don't think that I'd be able to do this alone."

"You won't be alone, Kurt," Cooper smiled. "You don't just have me. You have your entire Glee club family too."

"Oh no," Kurt's eyes widened. "He won't remember any of them! He's going to freak with all of those new faces, all those people who know him but he can't remember them, and it's going to be too much for him and he's going to start screaming again and-"

"Breath, Kurt!" Cooper laughed, squeezing his hand again. "It's going to be okay. We're going to take this one step at a time, one person at a time."

"Okay," Kurt nodded slowly.

"Sir, you can't go in there!" a female voice exclaimed from outside the door.

"That is _my _son in there and _no one _is going to stop me from going in there!" a deep voice argued, one that Cooper instantly recognized. The door suddenly flew open to reveal a tall, dark haired man. His hazel brown eyes flashed as they took in the room, swiftly falling on Blaine in the bed, then Cooper sitting next to Kurt.

"Cooper-" the man started to yell.

"Dad, please! We're in a hospital!" Cooper cut him off in a hushed tone. "You need to lower your voice!"

"I will _not _lower my voice!" the man, identified as Cooper's father, yelled again.

Kurt stared at the man with a mixture of fear and shock. Kurt had never met Devon Anderson personally, as Blaine had never wanted him to go anywhere near his homophobic father, but he turned out to be exactly how Kurt had pictured him. He wore a dark tailored business suit and although a dark coat covered most of it at the moment, Kurt's fashionable eyes were still able to spot it in an instant. He noted the expensive look to the fabric before he realized that the attention had turned to him.

Mr. Anderson was glaring down at him, while Cooper, who was now standing, was looking at him with regret and concern. Kurt slowly stood up and held out his hand to the oldest Anderson.

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel," he said with a surprisingly strong voice. "Your son's boyfriend." Kurt noticed as Mr. Anderson's eyes quickly flashed over at the still boy on the bed before quickly flashing back to him.

"Yes, I've heard about you," he replied bluntly, not taking Kurt's hand. Kurt slowly let his hand drop, allowing it to fiddle with the hem of his shirt instead.

"What happened to him?" Mr. Anderson asked, turning his attention back on Cooper.

"He tried to commit suicide," Cooper replied softly, almost as if he was trying to hide his words from the sleeping boy. Mr. Anderson grumbled something and Kurt was just barely able to catch the words, "too bad". Kurt felt a spurt of anger start to flare up in him.

"What, too bad he wasn't successful?" Kurt snapped at the man. "Too bad you're still stuck with homosexual son? You're exactly the man that Blaine said you were! Cold and heartless! You never cared about Blaine! So what the heck are you even doing here?"

Mr. Anderson didn't answer his question. Instead, the dark haired woman who suddenly burst through the door and collapsed at Blaine's bedside sobbing did.

_That must be Blaine's mother,_ Kurt realized. Cooper confirmed this theory when he went over to the woman and helped her stand back up, quickly guiding her over to the chairs beside the bed.

"What happened to my baby?" she sobbed as Cooper helped her sit down.

"He tried to commit suicide," Cooper reluctantly repeated the information, keeping the same hushed tone that he had used earlier.

"Why?" she asked. "Why would he do that?"

"Because of me," Kurt said softly, drawing her eyes to him for the first time. Kurt felt a shiver run through him as her hazel green eyes fell on him. "Hi, Mrs. Anderson. I'm Kurt Hummel." A flash of recognition flickered through her eyes.

"You're Blaine's _boyfriend_," she replied coldly, nearly spitting the word 'boyfriend'.

"Yes, I am," Kurt nodded, unnerved by the sudden coldness to her tone.

"What do you have to do with this?" she demanded sharply.

"Well, you see, ma'am, we kind of... got in a fight when he came to visit me in New York..." Kurt reluctantly explained. "And then I wouldn't answer his calls and..." Kurt took a deep breath to control his emotions. He would not cry in front of these people. "And then I got a call from Cooper telling me what had happened to Blaine and-"

"So it's because of you that my son is lying in a hospital bed!" she accused, pointing an incriminating finger at him. "It's _your _fault!"

"No!" Kurt exclaimed, holding up his hands defensively. "I mean yes, but no... I didn't know that he would do something so drastic! ...and I was going to forgive him and things were going to get better again and-"

"You called him, but you didn't call us?!" Mr. Anderson's voice snapped, the question pointed at Cooper.

"Of course I did!" Cooper exclaimed. "He's his _boyfriend_! And he cares about Blaine more than either of you two ever did!"

"So instead you let us find out when we come home to our house to find it blocked off by crime scene tape with police officers parading in and out of the front door?!" Mr. Anderson yelled.

"I was going to call you!" Cooper argued. "But things have been stressful this past week and I just got caught up in watching over Blaine and-"

"He's been here for a week?!" Mrs. Anderson cried. "And you didn't tell us?!"

"You would have found out eventually," Cooper sighed. "And I was going to wait to tell you until he woke up and the Doctor could assess the situation." Cooper gestured over towards Doctor Wales, the two elder Andersons finally noticing that he was there, who was standing warily at the door, ready to call for security if need be.

"And has he?" Mr. Anderson asked. "Woken up, I mean." Doctor Wales slowly nodded.

"He just woke up not too long ago, but we had to sedate him because he was having a panic attack," Doctor Wales explained. "And I'm afraid his condition is not great. He's suffering from a very severe case of amnesia."

"What do you mean?" Mr. Anderson demanded. "Like how bad is it?"

"He doesn't remember anything after what Mr. Ander- I mean, Cooper, has stated as being the Sadie Hawkins Dance incident," Doctor Wales said slowly. "Are you aware of this incident?"

"Yes," Mr. Anderson scowled. "That was the year that Blaine tried to take a _boy _to the dance, the year that he _came out_." He literally spat the last two words out, making Kurt cringe. Now he understood why Blaine had never wanted him to meet his parents. They were _horrible_!

"We don't know the full extent of his memory loss yet or how much damage has been done to his brain," Doctor Wales continued. "We'll have to run some tests when he wakes up, to make sure that none of his motor skills have been affected, tests like that. It's going to take him a while to get readjusted to the world, so he's going to need complete and utter attention and care while he heals."

"I don't have time to stay home and babysit him!" Mr. Anderson scowled. "I am a very busy man! I have to travel all of the time and I have business meetings that I have to attend and-"

"What about you, Mrs. Anderson?" Doctor Wales asked, turning his gaze on her.

"Me?" she exclaimed, surprised. "No, I can't do it! I have too much to do as well!"

_Yeah, cause going on trips with your husband so that you can go shopping in different cities is much more important than caring for your hurt child!_ Kurt silently snarled.

"Cooper?" Doctor Wales turned his attention on him.

"I honestly would, truly, but I just landed a role in a new TV show, and this is the moment that I've been waiting for forever, you know?" Cooper sighed. "It's finally my big chance... But I guess that Blaine needs me more right now..."

"I'll do it," Kurt's own voice surprised him. Everyone turned to look at him, the Anderson parents with a mixture of disgust and annoyance, Cooper with a mixture of hope and relief, and Doctor Wales with a look of intrigue and understanding.

"Yes, I think that would work," Doctor Wales nodded.

"But he's just a kid!" Mr. Anderson argued. "He can't possibly care for my son!"

"Mr. Hummel has all of the qualifications needed to care for your son," Doctor Wales replied calmly. "And Blaine needs a stable place where he can recuperate."

"Then I'll hire someone to take care of him!" Mr. Anderson snapped. "I do not want my child being taken care of by him!"

"No, what Blaine needs is someone he knows and who knows him to care for him," Doctor Wales argued gently, shaking his head. "Blaine needs to be exposed to the people and places that he knows but has forgotten. That'll give him the best chance for him to be able to remember everything."

"Maybe he _shouldn't _remember everything," Mr. Anderson mumbled under his breath, though both Cooper and Kurt heard him. "Then maybe he'd be _normal _again."

"_Normal_?" Cooper exclaimed with anger. "Him not knowing what has happened, especially with him and Kurt, won't change who he is, Dad! Yes, he's gay! Get over it! That's never going to change! Why can't you just accept that? Blaine is _gay_! He _loves _Kurt! He may not remember it right now, but he will. He will because you can't just forget about someone you love. You can't forget about the person who completes you!"

"Look, I don't care who you have look after him, as long as it's not him!" Mr. Anderson scowled, pointing at Kurt.

"With all due respect, Sir," Kurt said calmly. "It's my fault that Blaine's in here. It's my fault that this happened. So I should be the one to fix it."

"Please, Doc," Cooper pleaded softly. "Kurt knows Blaine better than anyone. If anyone is able to help Blaine get his memory back, it would be Kurt." Doctor Wales slowly nodded.

"I agree with what Cooper said," Doctor Wales said at last, turning back to their parents. "One of you will have to sign some papers to confirm that Kurt may care for Blaine."

"I won't," Mr. Anderson growled. "Come on, Victoria, let's go. Since apparently we don't get a say in how our son is cared for."

"Like you ever cared," Cooper mumbled as his mother quickly followed his father out the door, slamming the door shut behind them.

"Now what?" Kurt sighed, running his fingers back through his hair, not caring that it may mess it up. How his hair looked was the last thing on his mind right now.

"Cooper, would you say that you would be classified as Blaine's guardian when your parents aren't around?" Doctor Wales asked suddenly.

"Yeah," Cooper nodded. "Which is like all the time."

"Well, after looking at Blaine's file again, I happened to notice that you are listed as Blaine's emergency contact number," Doctor Wales continued.

"Sounds about right," Cooper shrugged. "My parents were... _are _away a lot, so it'd make more sense for me to be called if anything were to ever happen."

"This may be enough to verify you as being Blaine's guardian," Doctor Wales smiled. "A guardian who can decide what he thinks would be best for his charge and could sign off on some consent papers for Blaine." Cooper finally caught on to what Doctor Wales was saying.

"I can approve Kurt as being Blaine's caretaker!" Cooper smiled. "Blaine can stay with Kurt, even without my parents' consent!"

"You are classified as a guardian of Blaine, so yes, I believe you can," Doctor Wales smiled. "I'll have to check a couple of things first, but I can almost guarantee that your name will be written down as Blaine's legal guardian, making your consent completely legal."

"This is great news!" Cooper exclaimed, doing a slight happy dance. "I know that with you, he'll make a full recovery in no time! No pressure though."

"No pressure," Kurt laughed, finally relaxing as he realized that things were going to be okay.

_I'm not going to lose Blaine,_ Kurt smiled to himself as he sat down in the chair by the bed and gently took Blaine's hand in his. _I can't lose him. Without him, I'm incomplete. _Kurt suddenly grinned as he started to quietly sing their song.

_I finally found you_

_My missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

"You complete me, Blaine," Kurt whispered softly, pressing his lips to Blaine's hand. "You are my _teenage dream_. You are my _only _dream. _I love you_."


	8. Chapter 8

**_125 followers and 46 favourites? You guys rock! Sorry it took me so long to post again. I've had a pretty busy Christmas break and had forgotten to write for this. Thank you to _**_Adah Rassa **for kicking me back into gear and pressuring me into getting this new chapter out for you guys. Hope that you like it! And Happy New Year! :)**_

* * *

A week later, Kurt found himself leading a very hesitant Blaine into his childhood home.

"Kurt, is that you?" a deep voice called from the living room.

"Yes, Dad," Kurt replied, setting Blaine's worn, dark brown suitcase down. "We're here."

A loud grunt was the only reply he got, which made him smile as he knew the reason for the sound. He could picture his father struggling to close the footrest on the recliner chair so that he could come see them.

"Hey, Kiddo," Burt smiled at his son as he exited the living room and entered the front hallway. "How's Blaine doing?"

"You could ask him yourself," Kurt laughed, taking a step to the side to reveal the younger shaking boy behind him. Blaine looked up at Burt and his eyes widened in fear. Kurt sighed at Blaine's reaction and reached out to place a gentle hand on his shoulder, trying hard to ignore to painful stab to his heart when Blaine flinched at his touch.

"Blaine, it's okay," Kurt told him softly. "This is my dad, Burt Hummel. You've met him before. You both have spent many a hours talking about cars and football." Kurt smiled at the fond memories of his love bonding with his father.

"How are you doing, son?" Burt asked, extending a hand to Blaine, which he instantly shrank away from.

"It's okay, Blaine," Kurt said again. "He's not going to hurt you. He's always been like a father to you, a _real _father, one that has hugged you and comforted you, something of which I know your own father deprived you of. He _loves _you, Blaine. You're like part of the family here. There's nothing for you to be afraid of here."

Blaine mumbled something, but Kurt wasn't able to catch his words.

"What?" Kurt asked, furrowing his brows slightly.

"There's nothing for me to be afraid of?" Blaine repeated, almost bitterly, in a louder voice. "Of course, there's no reason for me to be afraid, you know, since I was brought against my will to a house that I've never seen before in my life that's full of people who I don't know, yet seem to know so much about me. But no, there's no reason to be afraid."

"Blaine-" Kurt started to say.

"No," Blaine cut him off sharply. "Please, just show me to my room, or wherever it is you're keeping me here. I just want to be alone."

Kurt sighed, his heart overflowing with pain as he bent down and picked up Blaine's suitcase again.

"It's upstairs," Kurt said softly. "Follow me."

"Like I have a choice," he heard Blaine mumble under his breath.

Seeing this side of Blaine hurt Kurt. Blaine was putting up walls, pushing him, as well as everyone else, away. Cooper had warned him that this might happen as that was exactly what Blaine had done after his previous hospital trip after the Sadie Hawkins Dance incident. It was only after he had been at Dalton for six months that he finally started to open up and let people in again. It was only then that Blaine started to sing again.

Kurt missed hearing Blaine's beautiful singing voice. It was one of the things that he had missed the most when he had left for New York. When Blaine sang, it was like as if Heaven (if Kurt were to believe in such a place) had opened up and its angels had started singing. His voice was the most magical and beautiful thing that he had ever heard. And now he might never hear it again.

"This is it," Kurt said as he pushed open the door to the guest bedroom and stepped into the room. "The bathroom is just down the hall to the left."

Kurt gently set Blaine's suitcase down again and went about folding back the bed sheets, wanting something to distract him so that he didn't have to look at Blaine. It hurt too much.

"You'll be sharing this floor with my parents and Finn, my stepbrother," Kurt continued. "He's really tall, which can be a little intimidating, but he really is the biggest teddy bear that you will ever meet."

"Where are you sleeping?" Blaine asked suddenly. Kurt slowly turned around to look at him where he was still standing in the doorway and saw a mixture of worry and accusation in his eyes.

"My room is down in the basement," Kurt explained, noticing how Blaine relaxed at his words.

_He thought that I was going to sleep in the same bed as him,_ Kurt realized, which slightly hurt him. _Just the idea of sharing a room with me makes him anxious. How am I ever going to help him regain his memory if he doesn't even want to be in the same room as me?_

"Okay," Blaine replied, breaking eye contact with Kurt and moving farther into the room, over to the opposite side of the bed. "I don't need your help with this. I can do it by myself."

_Is he talking about the bed or his life?_ Kurt wonder as he took a step away from the bed.

"Alright, well, I'll leave you to it then," Kurt said, taking a few steps towards the door, pausing slightly in the doorway. "Do you want me to come get you when dinner's ready?"

"I think I'm going to eat in here tonight, thank you," Blaine replied curtly, his back to Kurt.

"If that is what you wish," Kurt sighed, leaving the room. As he walked down the stairs, he heard the faint click of a door closing.

_How am I supposed to help him if he won't let me?_ Kurt sighed as he headed for the kitchen. Maybe cooking would help clear his head.

"Hey, Carole," Kurt smiled at his stepmother who was stirring a pot on the stove. "Do you need any help?"

"You can cut those vegetables for me," Carole smiled back, turning slightly to look at him. Her quick eyes took in Kurt's hunched shoulders and sad eyes and her smile faltered slightly. "How are things going?"

"Not good," Kurt sighed, picking up a knife and a tomato, which he placed on the wooden cutting board and started to cut. "Blaine doesn't want to be anywhere near me and is basically shutting me out. I hate feeling like this. Every time he looks at me with a blank or fearful or even accusatory look, it's just like I'm being stabbed repeatedly in the heart."

Kurt realized that his hands were shaking, so he slowly set the knife down and turned to look at Carole, who was watching him with compassionate and understanding eyes.

"I love him, Carole," Kurt told her, trying not to cry. "I was going to forgive him the next time that he called, but he never did. And then when Cooper called, it felt like my heart had shattered in my chest. And that feeling happened again when Blaine didn't recognize me. What do you do when the love of your life doesn't remember you anymore?"

Carole set down the spoon that she was stirring with and went over to Kurt and took his hands in her own.

"You don't give up on him," Carole told him. "You stay with him, every step of the way. I know that it will be hard, but he _does _love you, Kurt. Love is not something that you can forget. Somewhere inside of him, he knows who you are and how he feels about you. You just need to help him find that place again. It will take time and patience, but be strong and I know that he will find his way back to you."

"Thanks, Carole," Kurt smiled softly as he threw his arms around her, feeling comfort when she embraced him as well.

"Your father and I will always be here to support you, Kurt," Carole replied, trying to blink away the tears in her own eyes so that Kurt wouldn't see them. Why did one so young have to deal with a heartache like this?

"Both of you," she continued. "Blaine's just as much part of this family as Finn and I are and we will do whatever we can to help you and him during this time."

"Thanks, Carole," Kurt said again, pulling away and wiping the tears from his eyes. "I'm glad that my dad found such a wonderful woman like you."

Carole's heart swelled at Kurt's words. Though Kurt had always been accepting of her and his father's relationship, she knew that he would never see her as his mother, which she understood and she would never try to take Elizabeth's place, but Kurt's words had made her hopeful that maybe he was starting to see her as a mother-like figure in his life. She knew that she could never fill Elizabeth's shoes, but she wanted Kurt to know that she would always be there for him and care for him as if he were her own child.

"_Ouch_!" Kurt swore, pulling Carole out of her thoughts. He had returned himself to cutting his tomato and had nicked himself on the knife.

"Oh dear!" Carole exclaimed as she noticed the dark red liquid rolling down the side of his finger. "I'll go get the first aid kit!"

Kurt didn't hear her or notice her leave. He was too entranced by the warm liquid flowing across his skin.

_Was this how Blaine felt when he..._ Kurt wondered. _How could he have done that, carved my name... _Kurt slowly shut his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You're hurt," a soft voice said, making Kurt open his eyes and turn towards the door. He smiled when he saw Blaine standing there.

"I just nicked myself while cutting up the vegetables," Kurt explained, motioning towards the cutting board behind him.

"Here, let me see," Blaine said, taking a step closer. He reached out for Kurt's hand, which Kurt instantly moved towards him. Kurt didn't watch Blaine's hand though. Kurt was watching Blaine's eyes. The golden honey orbs were full of concern and worry as he reached for Kurt's hand. His fingers were almost touching Kurt's when-

"I've got it!" Carole exclaimed, hurrying back into the kitchen with a small white container. Blaine instantly snatched his hand away and looked down at the ground, his body tensing in the presence of another new person.

"I'm okay, Carole," Kurt attempted a laugh to calm Blaine. "It was just a little nick. Blaine, this is Carole, my stepmother."

Carole looked up from where she was digging through the container at the table and noticed Blaine.

"Oh, Blaine, honey!" she smiled, though she made no move towards him. "We're so glad to have you back. You gave us all quite a scare, especially Kurt. He was worried sick about you."

Blaine didn't respond. He just watched Carole warily as she pulled out a large bandaid from the container and proceeded to bandage Kurt's finger.

"I know this must be scary for you right now, Blaine," Carole continued softly. "But please do know that all we want is to help you. If you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to ask. Our house is your house, Blaine. Whatever you need, it's yours."

"Can I have a glass of water?" Blaine asked after a moment of silence.

"Of course," Carole smiled, moving over to one of the upper cupboards and pulling out a glass. "Do you want cooler or tap water?"

"It doesn't matter," Blaine mumbled, avoiding Carole's eye contact.

Carole just nodded understandingly and moved over to the cooler and poured some water into the glass.

"Here you go, Blaine," Carole smiled, offering the glass to him, which he carefully took. "If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you," Blaine replied quietly, his eyes briefly flickering up to hers before they returned to the ground again. Blaine turned away to leave, but paused slightly in the doorway and glanced back at Kurt.

"I'm glad that you're okay," he said softly before turning away and leaving the room.

Kurt stared at the now empty doorway, hope filling his heart. Blaine had been worried about _him_!

_Maybe things will work out alright,_ Kurt smiled to himself. _Because somewhere, deep down inside of him, Blaine still loves me too. _


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: up to 139 followers and 48 favourites! You guys blow me away! Thank you so much for your love and support of this story :) Not one of my longest chapters, but also not one of my shortest. I think that this chapter will make you smile :)**_

* * *

The "first time" that Blaine saw Finn, he screamed. It probably didn't help that it happened in the middle of the night.

The scream had filled the house, instantly jolting Kurt awake. He flew up the stairs without a second thought, sliding to a stop outside of Blaine's room. He wasn't there. Kurt's heart pounded in his chest as he turned away and looked down the hallway.

At the end of the hall, he saw his dad, Carole, and Finn crowded around an closed door, which Kurt quickly noted was the bathroom. Kurt hurried towards them, intent on demanding an explanation, but the words fell short on his lips as he noticed Finn's guilty and sheepish look.

"Let me guess, he saw you," Kurt sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah," Finn nodded slowly. "I didn't mean to scare him... I didn't even know that he was up."

Finn had been staying at Puck's house for the past couple of days, so Blaine had not "met" him yet, and Kurt knew that seeing the tall man for the first time would be intimidating enough, but seeing him in the middle of the night when it was dark and spooky out would be traumatizing.

"Go to bed," Kurt ordered. "I'll talk to him." Kurt started to shoo his family members away, knowing that Blaine would probably be more comfortable if they weren't around.

"Are you sure you don't need us?" Burt asked, placing a hand comfortingly on his son's shoulder. Kurt shook his head.

"I've got this," he replied, feigning confidence. "Go to bed. Being up this late isn't good for your heart."

"Nothing is good for my heart anymore," Burt remarked jokingly. Kurt gave his dad an unamused glare, making Burt sigh. "I'm going, I'm going. Come on, Carole. Kurt's got this. If anyone can calm Blaine, it'd be him."

Kurt watched as Burt and Carole started walking back towards their room.

"I still can't believe that was Blaine who screamed," Burt commented to Carole as they entered their room. "I thought that Kurt was the only one able to hit a note that high."

Kurt couldn't help but smirk at his dad's comment. Blaine _had_ hit a pretty high note in his scream. He was impressed.

_I guess that's what happens when you've sung every single one of __**Katy Perry**__'s__songs,_ Kurt chuckled to himself. _More than once._

A sudden sadness overwhelmed Kurt as he was reminded of the first, and last, song that Blaine had ever sung to him. _Teenage Dream_. Kurt sighed heavily, running his fingers back through his hair, something which he did not do often as that would ruin his perfectly styled hair. But, seeing as his hair was already a mess from sleeping, it did not matter how many times he ran his fingers through his soft, chestnut coloured hair.

Kurt took a deep breath before stepping forward and gently knocking on the bathroom door.

"Go away!" Blaine's voice came from behind the wood. Kurt noticed that there was a slight hint of fear behind the forceful words.

"It's me," Kurt replied softly. "Can you please open the door?"

There was silence for a minute before he got a response.

"I-Is _he_ still out there?" Blaine asked tentatively.

"Finn?" Kurt asked, trying to keep the amusement from his voice. "No, he's gone to bed. I'm sorry that he scared you. He didn't know that you were still up."

The door suddenly opened to reveal Blaine in his deep blue silk pajamas. His dark hair was void of gel, the curls springing freely in all directions.

"He didn't scare me," Blaine replied bluntly, thought he avoided Kurt's eye contact. "He just... startled me a bit. You don't expect to see Mount Everest towering over you when you walk out of the bathroom."

"Mount Everest?" I replied, not hiding my amusement this time.

"He's _really_ tall!" Blaine defended, looking up at Kurt.

"I told you he was," Kurt laughed. "But I also told you that he's just a big teddy bear! You should have seen the look on his face when I got up here! I think you probably scared, no sorry, _startled_ him as much as he startled you."

"R-Really?" Blaine asked, a small grin lifting onto his lips.

"Would I lie to you?" Kurt replied, smiling as well. Blaine's smile dropped suddenly.

"I don't know," Blaine replied, looking away again. "I don't know you. I don't _trust _you. How would I know if you'd lie to me?"

That hurt Kurt more than Blaine realized. It was definitely a heavy blow to his heart.

"Oh," was all Kurt could say. He could feel unwanted tears starting to prick his eyes and he started to turn away, but he was stopped as Blaine suddenly grabbed his arm. Kurt slowly looked back at him and saw worry in Blaine's eyes.

"I said that I don't trust you," Blaine repeated, confusing Kurt. "_Right now_, at least. Please, Kurt, all I know is that one second, I'm at my high school's dance and the next, I'm waking up in the hospital being told that I have years of memories missing. You remember everything that's happened between us. I _don't_. I'm sorry, but I don't."

Blaine sighed, gently releasing Kurt's arm and using his now free hand to run his fingers through his unruly hair, an action that made Kurt inwardly smile as he had done the same thing only minutes earlier.

"I'm trying, Kurt," Blaine continued. "I'm trying to understand all of this. It's hard and none of it makes sense. It all feels unreal to me, but I know that it must be true, because why would so many people tell me that it is if it wasn't? My parents I can understand lying to me, because they've done it enough times, but I know that Cooper would never lie to me, so I have to trust in him and what he's told me to be true. I don't know you well enough to know if you would lie to me or not. I'm trying, Kurt. I'm trying to believe you. I'm trying to believe that you wouldn't lie to me. I'm trying to _trust _you."

"And that's all I ask for you to do," Kurt replied softly. "To try. I know it's hard, but I'm going to be here for you every step of the way. I'm going to help you get through this, Blaine. You're not alone."

Blaine smiled, one of the most genuine ones that Kurt had gotten from him since he had woken up.

"Thank you," he said. "You're a good friend."

Without another word, Blaine slipped past Kurt and returned to his room, leaving Kurt standing alone in the hallway, illuminated by the light spilling out from the open bathroom doorway. Kurt blinked a couple of times before he slowly stepped forward and flicked the light off, leaving him in complete darkness. He carefully made his way back down the hallway and back down the stairs to his room. Once he was back in his bed, he let his thoughts explode.

Blaine referred to him as a _friend_. Not a boyfriend, unfortunately, but a friend nonetheless. A smile slowly spread across Kurt's lips. It was a start.


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: I AM SO SORRY! School has been psycho lately and finding time to write has been hard. This isn't a super long chapter, but I promise you that the next one will be longer. Also, as an apology, please check out the new story I posted. It's another Klaine story, an AU Western type. It's called _**_Wanted** and it's going to be a pretty intense one! If you like this one, then I think that you might like that one too! Thank you so much to all 151 of you followers for supporting this story! My love and thanks to all of you :)**_

* * *

The next morning, Blaine was the last one to come downstairs. Kurt was actually surprised that he did, because he usually just stayed cooped up in his room, eating his meals there alone. But there he was, standing nervously in the kitchen doorway, shifting uncomfortably as he looked at the ground.

"Good morning, Blaine," Kurt smiled, making Blaine's eyes shoot up to him. He gave Kurt a small, cautious smile. "Would you like some breakfast? There's cereal or I can make you some pancakes-"

"I'll have pancakes!" Finn's voice suddenly announced from where he was sitting at the table, already eating a bowl of cereal. The sudden voice made Blaine jump, his eyes going wide.

"Finn, you've already had breakfast," Kurt replied, rolling his eyes before noticing Blaine staring at Finn with wide eyes.

"Blaine," Kurt called his attention back to him. "This is my step-brother, Finn. He's not going to hurt you, okay? I know he's tall, but he's a sweetheart."

"O-Okay," Blaine nodded, stepping slightly further into the kitchen. "You can make pancakes?"

"Yes," Kurt nodded eagerly. "Would you like some?"

"Yes, please," Blaine nodded shyly.

"Alright," Kurt smiled, turning away from Blaine as he set about to make the pancakes. "If you want to sit down, they'll be ready in just a few minutes." Kurt heard Blaine's feet shuffling over to the table as he started to whip the batter together. Thanks to his amazing cooking skills, the pancakes were ready in no time. When he finally turned around with a plate of pancakes in his hand, he nearly broke out in laughter at the site before him.

Blaine was sitting perched on the edge of his seat, watching Finn from across the table as he shoveled his cereal into his mouth. Finn seemed oblivious to Blaine's observation of him, flipping through a sports magazine as he ate. Blaine looked bewildered as he watched the food disappear inside Finn's mouth.

"Where does it all go?" Blaine whispered, partly to himself, as he watched with awe.

"Finn is like a human garbage disposal," Kurt laughed, setting the plate of pancakes down in front of Blaine. "He will eat practically anything! If you ever have something that you don't want to eat, give it to him. He'll most likely finish it for you."

Finn looked up with a sheepish grin. "Hey, what can I say? I like food."

"Finn, shouldn't you be leaving now?" Kurt asked, glancing up at the clock. "Aren't you subbing for Schuester?" Finn's eyes went wide and he shot up out of his chair, the sudden movement startling Blaine.

"Shoot!" he cursed as he barreled out of the kitchen. There was a loud crash somewhere near the front of the house, followed by a quick, "I'm okay!" before the front door was thrown open and then slammed shut, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone in the house. Burt and Carole had already left for work, long before Blaine came downstairs, so now it was just the two of them in the house.

"So, would you like syrup or butter with your pancakes?" Kurt asked, breaking the silence.

"Syrup, please," Blaine smiled, relaxing now that the gentle giant was gone. Kurt quickly went to the fridge and pulled out the small bottle, setting it down in front of Blaine before taking the seat across from him where Finn had been sitting before.

"So, Blaine," Kurt said as he watched Blaine drizzle a heaping amount of syrup over his stack of pancakes. "Is there anything that you'd like to do today?" Blaine looked up in surprise, a fork filled with pancake hanging just in front of his lips. Blaine would usually just stay in his room, never really going anywhere or doing anything outside of the house, and now he was being given the chance to do whatever he wanted.

Blaine thought for a minute before giving Kurt his answer.

"Can we go for a walk?" Blaine asked. He'd been cooped up inside so he thought getting fresh air might be nice. Plus, he also wanted to associate himself with the area, since he didn't really even know where he was.

"Sure," Kurt smiled, seeming happy with Blaine's response. "You keep eating and I'll go get our jackets ready." He quickly stood up and left the room, leaving Blaine alone to eat and think.

_Kurt's a really great guy,_ Blaine thought as he shoveled another forkful into his mouth. _He's trying so hard for me... I just wish that I could remember him... It feels like I'm missing something, like as if a huge chapter was ripped out of my life's story, and I need to get that back, tape up the broken pieces. _Blaine sighed as he listened to Kurt rummaging around in the coat closet. _I want to remember __**you**__. I want to know why you care so much about me. I want to know everything about you. I want to be able to love you as much as you love me... But I don't know you... How can you love someone you don't even know?_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! Yes, I'm a couple hours late, but I'm sorry! I had plans! One of which was watching 'I Do' :D KLAINE CAR MAKEOUT AND HOTEL SCENE! I think I died a little :) Just a note, that this was finished before I watched Glee tonight, so... yeah, you'll see what I'm referring to :-p Thank you to my amazing 156 followers :D Your support means the world to me. Hope you like this new chapter! :D**_

* * *

There was a cool breeze blowing that day as they walked down the street. Kurt yearned to reach out and hold Blaine's hand like he used to, but the younger boy had his hands stuffed firmly into his coat pockets, hidden from sight. Kurt sighed inwardly, missing the feeling of Blaine's hand in his. He shoved his own hands into his own pockets as they continued their stroll.

Blaine's eyes were wide with awe as he looked around. Everything was so foreign and new to him, though Kurt had told him that they had walked this street together many times before. He liked how cozy and warm the houses looked, nothing like the large, cold house that he lived in... or used to live in. Blaine shook his head slightly as if trying to clear his thoughts. It was hard trying to understand why he wasn't living in his own home, sleeping in his own bed.

Actually, _everything_ was hard for him to understand. The new house, the new places, the new people. All of it scared Blaine. His brain seemed to be working in overtime as it tried to keep up with all of these new discoveries.

_And it's just going to get worse once I go back to school..._ Blaine shuddered at the thought. The last time he had been at school, he had been attacked by homophobic jocks. Kurt had said that he didn't go to that school anymore, that he went to one called McKidley or something like that, but he was still wary of going there. What if this new school was no different than his last one?

Kurt's heart ached for Blaine as he watched him thinking. His cute, triangular-shaped brows were knit together in confusion and frustration as he thought, which, though it looked adorable, worried Kurt. What was on Blaine's mind right now that was causing him to look like that? Kurt wished that he could do something to help ease Blaine's mind.

And then he spotted it.

"Hey, Blaine," he said, pulling the boy out of his thoughts. "Want to go to the park? There are swings that we can go on, if you want." Blaine's eyes lit up at the suggestion, making Kurt smile. He had made the right call in asking.

"Sure!" Blaine smiled eagerly.

"Come on," Kurt laughed, holding out his hand to Blaine. "I know a shortcut."

He wasn't actually sure if Blaine would take his hand or not, but instantly felt relieved and ecstatic when he felt the smooth skin slid into his hand. Kurt's heart skipped a beat, filling with hope and happiness, as he led Blaine down a small side street. The small park quickly came into sight, though it seemed all too soon for Kurt as Blaine let go of his hand and sprinted towards the park.

"Last one there's a rotten egg!" Blaine called back over his shoulder, a huge, playful grin beaming on his face. Kurt couldn't help but grin as well, struggling to hold back the laughter that was bubbling in his stomach as he raced after Blaine. Though Blaine had a head start, Kurt's legs were longer and quicker, allowing him to catch up to Blaine easily. They both collapsed onto the swings at the exact same time.

"I win!" Kurt declared, breathless from the race.

"Did not!" Blaine retorted, just as breathless. "I did!"

"Only in your dreams, sweetheart!" Kurt chuckled, starting to swing slightly.

"I beat you, fair and square!" Blaine argued. "And I could beat you in anything else too!"

"Well, then I think it's about time that you put those words into action, Anderson!" Kurt grinned, starting to pump his legs to swing faster. "If you think that you can beat me, then try to see if you can swing higher than me!"

"You're on, Hummel!" Blaine grinned back, pumping his shorter legs as well. He quickly caught up to Kurt, swinging back and forth right beside him.

"You know what we always used to call this?" Blaine said suddenly, referring to their side-by-side swinging. "Double dating."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Blaine blushed heavily. He had no idea why he had just said that. He snuck a glance over at Kurt, who was blushing too. Blaine also noticed that Kurt had stopped pumping his legs.

He suddenly started pumping his legs faster, quickly breaking away from the double dating motion and swinging higher than Kurt.

"See!" he called out as he swung up past Kurt. "I said that I could beat you in anything!"

"Cheater!" Kurt replied, feigning a gasp. "You distracted me!"

"All's fair in love and war!" Blaine replied, flashing him a charming smile.

Blaine loved this. He loved the feeling of flying through the air. He loved how the wind blew across his face and whistled past his ears. He loved how _free_ he felt.

"The war's not over yet!" Kurt exclaimed, suddenly jumping off of his swing. He landed on the sand covered ground in a surprisingly graceful way and turned back to Blaine with a huge grin on his face. "Winner take all round! First one to the top of the jungle gym is the ultimate champion!" He motioned at the large structure behind him. "I'll see you at the top, _loser_."

The term was used in a playful way, but it still stung Blaine to hear Kurt say it.

"Oh, you're going down!" he cried, jumping down off his swing as well. Kurt's eyes widened with surprise and a slight flash of fear before he quickly turned and dashed towards the jungle gym. He didn't even make it five steps before Blaine was tackling him to the ground.

"_Blaine_!" Kurt exclaimed in surprise as Blaine rolled him over and sat on top of him, pinning him to the ground. "Get off of me!"

"Not until you forfeit and declare that I am the ultimate champion!" Blaine replied, grinning playfully.

"Never!" Kurt replied, placing his hands on Blaine's chest and trying to shove him off. Blaine just laughed as he grabbed Kurt's wrists and pinned them down to the ground above Kurt's head. In doing this action, though, Blaine was hovering very close over Kurt, his face just inches from Kurt's. Kurt's breath caught in his throat as he locked eyes with Blaine.

_He's going to kiss me!_ Kurt realized, making his heart start to pound like a hammer in his chest. And sure enough, Blaine slowly started to lean down closer, their faces getting closer and closer, his lips drawing nearer to Kurt's, a bare sliver of space between them-

But then Blaine suddenly turned his head to the side slightly and whispered in Kurt's ear, "I win."

And then he pulled back, a huge, triumphant smile on his face.

"Ok, fine, I concede!" Kurt sighed, his heart aching for the lost moment. "You win! Happy?"

"Very," Blaine grinned, quickly rolling off of Kurt and allowing him to sit up.

"I hope so," Kurt glowered. "You got sand in my hair! Now I'm going to have to go home and shower!"

"Sorry," Blaine pouted, giving Kurt puppy dog eyes. "I didn't mean to."

"It's fine," Kurt sighed. "The least you could do is help me to my feet." He held out his hand expectantly, making Blaine laugh. He quickly leapt to his feet and took Kurt's hand, easily helping him back up on his feet again.

As he stood up, Kurt's foot slipped slightly, making him loose his balance, but, before he could fall back down again, Blaine's hand was suddenly pressing against his back, holding him steady. Kurt felt himself flush with heat as Blaine's body pressed up against his again, making his heart go into overdrive again. But that was not the only part of his body to suddenly go crazy.

Kurt quickly took a step away, hoping that Blaine hadn't noticed.

"T-Thanks," he smiled hesitantly. "F-For catching me."

"Anytime," Blaine smiled back. "So I guess we should get heading back then? So you can have your shower?"

"Uhh, yes, right, we should," Kurt nodded, turning his body away from Blaine slightly. "Come along then." He started to walk back in the direction of his house, knowing that he now needed a shower for a completely different reason, and this one would need to be cold.

_I just hope that Blaine didn't notice,_ Kurt thought as he glanced back at Blaine to make sure that he was following him.

Unfortunately for Kurt, Blaine _had_ noticed.

And he had no idea what to think.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: I finally got this done! Sorry for the delay! I had hoped to have this done by Thursday, but alas, that was not to be. It's only a couple days late so I hope that you will forgive me. And hopefully this chapter will make up for it too :) Thank you to all of my amazing followers (175) and favouriters (61) for your love and support. And to all of you who commented, thank you so much! You have no idea how much your comments mean to me :D**_

_**I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Love and hugs for everyone! :D**_

* * *

The next morning Blaine was the first one downstairs.

_Maybe I should make them all breakfast,_ Blaine smiled to himself, proud of his idea. _To thank them for all that they've done for me. _

He quietly made his way to the kitchen and, after about ten minutes of trying to find everything that he'd need, he set to work at making breakfast.

Half an hour later, Kurt was awoken from his slumber by the loud siren of the fire alarm going off. He was up the stairs in an instant, about to book it to the door when he noticed that the smoke was coming out of the kitchen, followed by loud cursing from a familiar voice.

"Blaine!" Kurt coughed as he walked into the kitchen, waving at the air in front of him, trying to clear a path that he could walk through. He quickly found Blaine, up on a chair, waving a towel in front of the smoke detector, trying to shut it off.

"Kurt!" his eyes widened as he noticed the other boy. There was a streak of what looked like some sort of batter on his cheek and his hair was covered with flecks of flour.

"What are you doing?!" Kurt exclaimed, quickly hurrying over to the window and pulling it open. He wafted the smoke outside before turning back to Blaine, who was still trying to turn the alarm off.

"Here, let me," Kurt said, taking Blaine's place on the chair. He quickly detached the alarm from the roof and turned it over, finding the off switch in a matter of seconds. Both boys breathed a sigh of relief as their ears were spared from the loud, torturous sound.

"What were you doing?!" Kurt demanded as he got down off the chair. Blaine blushed heavily, looking down to avoid Kurt's gaze.

"I was trying to make you guys breakfast to thank you for all that you've done for me," he replied quietly, almost bashfully. "Apparently, I can't cook." Kurt glanced at the stove behind Blaine where there was a plate of burnt bacon, burnt pancakes, and burnt eggs.

"That is actually something that even I didn't know about you," Kurt chuckled lightly. "And it was a nice gesture. How about I give you some help with breakfast?" Blaine looked up and smiled.

"That'd be great," he replied, his face lighting up. Kurt wasn't mad. If he had been at his own home, his father...

"Oh my gosh!" Blaine exclaimed, his eyes widening. "Your parents are going to kill me!"

"I think they'll understand," Kurt smiled, his eyes flickering slightly over to the doorway where he noticed his parents standing. Carole held a finger to her lips before quietly pulling Burt away, presumably back to their bedroom. The only person who had not made an appearance was Finn, but he was such a heavy sleeper that he could probably sleep through a nuclear war.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked nervously as Kurt set the alarm down on the counter. He'd have to wait until all of the smoke cleared completely before he turned it back on and put it back up.

"Trust me, they won't be mad," Kurt smiled.

"Okay," Blaine replied softly.

"Well, first thing's first," Kurt laughed, walking over to the plates on the stove. "We need to throw out these... _first attempts_." He picked up the plates and took them over to where the garbage was under the sink. Once he was standing over the sink, he noticed the charred, still slightly smoking pieces of bread in the basin. He turned towards Blaine slightly and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Not even toast?" he asked, trying not to laugh.

"I really can't cook," Blaine shook his head, smirking sadly.

"I'll help you with that," Kurt replied encouragingly.

"I'd like that," Blaine grinned.

Once all of the burnt food was disposed of, Kurt set to work at preparing the new food.

"The trick with cooking is to use lots of Pam," Kurt explained as he sprayed the oil onto the frying pan. "That way, your pancakes won't get stuck to the pan."

"Oh, okay," Blaine nodded, watching Kurt attentively.

"And you don't want to leave them for too long or else they'll burn," Kurt continued. "And if it's not completely done yet when you flip it, you can always flip it back over and let it cook for a little bit longer. They really don't take that long to cook, so you have to keep an eye on them. Eggs are the same way. They don't take too long to make, but can burn very easily. Here, do you want to try flipping the pancakes?"

Blaine nodded eagerly, so Kurt handed him the spatula and stepped aside.

"Like this?" Blaine asked, trying to slide the spatula under one of the pancakes.

"Here, like this," Kurt said as he moved closer to Blaine. He stood slightly behind Blaine, so close that his stomach touched his back, and reached around him to place his hands over Blaine's, guiding him how to flip it properly.

"And like that!" Kurt smiled as Blaine succeeded in flipping the pancake, revealing a delightfully golden brown colour. "Perfect! I think you're starting to get the hang of it!"

Kurt started to move away, though feeling very reluctant to do so, but Blaine stop him.

"Umm, I think that I might, umm, need help with the next one too," Blaine said, blushing slightly. Kurt couldn't help but smile as he replaced his hands over Blaine's.

"Ease it under," he said as their hands moved together. "And flip! See, it's not that hard!"

"Not when I have such a good teacher," Blaine grinned, turning his head slightly to look at Kurt. Their eyes locked and Kurt felt his heart skip a beat. The way Blaine was looking at him reminded him of how Blaine used to look at him before... well, before what happened.

"Kurt, I-" Blaine started to say, letting go of the spatula and turning to face Kurt.

"Is that bacon?" a voice suddenly broke into the room, making Blaine jump. He quickly turned away from Kurt and picked up the spatula again, his focus falling back on the pancakes again as Kurt turned towards the doorway.

"Yes, _Finn_, we're making bacon," Kurt sighed. "And pancakes and eggs and toast. It won't be ready for another ten minutes, so why don't you go watch TV or something?"

"Nah, I'm fine right here," Finn grinned, entering the kitchen and plopping down on a chair by the table. "I wouldn't be able to focus on the TV with all the delicious smells coming from in here."

"Of course, he wakes up when the food smells good but not when it's burning," Kurt grumbled to himself as he turned back to the stove to set up another frying pan. "Well, you can at least make yourself useful then and put the toast on."

"Okay!" Finn grinned, hopping out of his chair and going over to the toaster. He was like a little eager puppy dog when it came to food.

"Remember, Finn, set the dial on the second notch, otherwise it will burn," Kurt reminded him as he started to crack the eggs over the frying pan.

"That explains it," he heard Blaine mumble under his breath. Kurt had to struggle to suppress a chuckle. Blaine was just too adorable.

_But what had he been about to say?_ Kurt wondered, glancing over at Blaine beside him. His tongue was sticking out the side of his mouth, his brows knit together in concentration as he attempted to flip another pancake. The triumphant smile that spread across his lips when he was successful made Kurt's heart swell with pride.

"Smells good in here," Burt said, entering the kitchen with Carole. "Where's the bacon?"

"In the oven, dad," Kurt replied, rolling his eyes. "And remember, only two pieces."

"But-" Burt frowned.

"No, dad," Kurt shook his head. "You know what the Doctor said. You have to watch what you eat. You're lucky that I even let you have _any _bacon."

"Okay, you can go back to New York now," Burt joked as he sat down at the table, not noticing Blaine's alarmed reaction. Kurt did though and he immediately placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"He's teasing, Blaine," Kurt smiled. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here with you, okay? I promised that I would help you get through this and may Gaga curse me with bad fashion sense if I'm lying." That got a smile out of Blaine.

"Good," he grinned, turning back to the stove again. "And it's a good thing that you're not lying because I don't know if I could handle being seen with someone with no fashion sense." Kurt's jaw dropped at Blaine's light teasing.

"Be careful not to upset the fashion guru," Kurt warned playfully. "Or else you might end up having to wear mismatched socks!"

"Hey!" Blaine exclaimed. "Mismatched socks are cool!" Kurt gave Blaine an 'are you kidding me?' look, dropping his bottom lip slightly and raising one of his eyebrows.

"No, Blaine, honey, they're not," Kurt replied blatantly, not realizing that he had used a term of endearment. Blaine stiffened for a second, but relaxed again before Kurt could notice. Burt and Carole, however, did notice and exchanged a quick, worried glance. They couldn't even begin to understand what Blaine was going through, how he was feeling. He didn't even understand it himself.

But one thing that he did know was that he felt funny inside whenever Kurt said or did something really personal, which almost made him uncomfortable. Was this his body's way of reminding him about how he felt about Kurt? Did his body remember things that his brain didn't? It had almost felt so natural how easy Kurt had fit against his back when they were cooking. It felt... _right_. Like a missing piece of a puzzle was slotted into place. But even though it felt so right, Blaine couldn't help but feel uncomfortable about it.

_If this happened because I was broken-hearted,_ he thought as he rubbed his hand over the sleeve covering the scar. _Then how can I risk putting my heart out there again?_

"Daydreaming?" Kurt chuckled, easing the spatula out of Blaine's hand and flipping the deeply browned pancake. "At least it didn't burn." Blaine knew that Kurt was teasing him, so he tried to put on a smile for him, even though his mind was still whirling with confusion.

_I have so many questions that need answers,_ he realized._ I feel so lost... I can feel something missing... but I just can't figure out what that is... and I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to find it here..._

"Okay, breakfast is ready!" Kurt announced, turning off the stove before grabbing the plate of pancakes from beside Blaine. Blaine blinked a couple of times, trying to clear his head before he turned and followed Kurt over to the table. Finn was already shoving a huge forkful of pancakes into his he had already seen the human vacuum in action, Blaine still sat in awe and amazement as he watched Finn shove forkful after forkful into his mouth. Finn ate as if there would be no tomorrow.

_Where does it all go?_ Blaine wondered as Finn helped himself to three more pancakes and two more pieces of bacon.

"No, dad, I said only two!" Kurt scolded his father, smacking at his fingers that were making a move toward the plate of bacon. Blaine slowly nudged Burt with his foot then slid a piece of bacon off his plate and under the table, secretly passing it to him. Burt's lips spread into a sly smile as he took the bacon and, turning his head away from Kurt, quickly shoved it into his mouth.

"I saw that," Kurt snapped, making both of them jump with surprise. Kurt gave them both reprimanding glares, making Blaine blush and look down, while Burt just grinned triumphantly.

"One more piece won't hurt," he argued.

"And one less wouldn't hurt either," Kurt retorted, eyeing Burt's slightly bulging stomach.

"This is to help keep me warm during the winter," Burt grinned, patting his belly. Kurt just rolled his eyes before turning his attention back on Blaine.

"So, is there anything that you want to do today?" Kurt asked him. Blaine looked up in surprise, caught off guard by the sudden change in topic. Blaine blinked a couple times as he thought over Kurt's question, his eyes suddenly falling of Finn. A smile slowly spread across his face.

"Actually, there is something that I would like to do," Blaine said.

"And what's that?" Kurt asked, eager to hear what Blaine wanted to do. Blaine's answer was the last thing that Kurt expected.

"I want to go to school."


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: Sorry for the delay, guys! I hope that this longer chapter will make up for it! Hope you like it! :)_**

* * *

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Kurt asked as the stood outside of the school. The bell had already rung, so there were no students around, which was a blessing in itself. Kurt wanted to take going through the halls slowly with Blaine, give him time to adjust and hopefully remember.

Blaine shifted nervously beside him, so Kurt reached out to take his hand, giving it a light, supportive squeeze.

"We don't have to do this if you're not ready," Kurt said softly.

"No, I'm ready," Blaine replied, taking a deep, calming breath.

"Ok," Kurt sighed, opening the door for them to pass through.

Being back in McKinley again felt weird. Though he had only left it months ago, it now felt foreign to him, like he didn't belong there anymore.

_Because I don't,_ he thought subconsciously._ I belong in New York. _

_Not without Blaine,_ he internally argued with himself._ He needs me here with him. New York will have to wait. _

Blaine was having an almost similar experience, though in a very different way. Everything around him felt foreign and new. Walking down the locker lined hallway brought back flashes of what had happened at his school, flashes of the attack...

Blaine breathing started to quicken, his heart racing as it pounded against his chest. He couldn't do this. He couldn't be back here, not in this environment, not where there were guys that would beat him up because he was different, because he was _gay_.

Blaine suddenly felt his hand being lightly squeezed and a part of the tension left his body. He smiled gratefully at Kurt, who was looking at him with big, concerned eyes, those beautiful, glasz eyes...

Blaine suddenly turned away, his heart pounding for a different reason now. Why did Kurt make him feel like this? Kurt had said that they had been boyfriends, but a piece of Blaine still couldn't believe that that was true. He had never had a boyfriend before. How could he know if Kurt was telling him the truth?

_But Cooper said it was true, so it must be, right?_ he thought to himself. His brows furrowed with confusion as he tried to sort through his confusing thoughts.

"We can go if you're not ready yet," Kurt said softly, pulling Blaine out of his thoughts. "They will understand if you're not ready to see them yet." Blaine blinked with surprise for a second before he realized what Kurt was taking about. He thought that Blaine was nervous about meeting the Glee Club members. Kurt hadn't allowed any of them to come visit because he wanted Blaine to have the chance to settle in and get used to his situation before he started to reintroduce him to others.

At least, that's what Kurt told Blaine.

Secretly, Kurt had hoped that Blaine would remember everything before he had to bring him before the Glee Club. He was afraid of how Blaine was going to react to everyone, especially those who knew him so well like Artie, Sam, Tina, and Brittany. Kurt didn't want them to have to experience the same heartbreak that he went through when Blaine didn't recognize him.

Kurt also had a second reason.

_He _wanted to be the one to bring back Blaine's memory and he was kind of afraid that someone at the school would bring it back instead of him. Kurt knew that that was selfish of him to think, because he should be thankful for any way that would restore Blaine's memory, but yet he still couldn't help but hope that he would be the one to bring Blaine's memory back.

_Since I'm the one who caused him to lose it,_ the thought unwillingly popped into his mind.

"I can do this," he heard Blaine mumble to himself as they continued their trek down the hallway.

Instead of taking Blaine straight to the choir room, where every Glee club member was most likely waiting for them, Kurt took him to the next place at the school where they had shared so many memories.

The auditorium.

Kurt heard Blaine gasp softly beside him as they entered the room. Blaine's eyes seemed to sparkle as he looked around, his lips parting with awe as he took in everything.

"Last year, you played Tony from _West Side Story_ on that stage," Kurt said as they walked towards it. "You weren't going to take the part because I wanted it, but you were way better suited for the part. You wowed me with every performance."

Blaine opened his mouth to argue but Kurt quickly cut him off.

"I know that you don't believe that you can sing," Kurt sighed. "But you really can. Ask anyone in the Glee club. I've heard that you became the new Rachel when we left."

"Rachel... is the one living in New York, right?" Blaine asked, tilting his head slightly as he tried to remember what Kurt had told him. "You... lived together."

"Yes, that's her," Kurt smiled. "She really wants to come see you, whenever you feel ready. She said that she already has her bag packed and is waiting on the call." Kurt gently took Blaine's hand in both of his. "I know that this is going to be hard and confusing for you, but I'm going to be right here with you, every step of the way. I promise." Blaine just nodded, turning away slightly to look out over all of the empty seats.

"So I really sang in front of that many people?" Blaine asked hesitantly.

"Yes," Kurt nodded, smiling proudly. "And you were sensational."

"Huh," Blaine mused, turning back to Kurt. "Alright, I'm ready to see them."

"Okay," Kurt replied, slowly turning and leading Blaine back out of the auditorium. He didn't notice when Blaine glanced back with a thoughtful look on his face. Maybe those kids were wrong. Maybe his _parents _were wrong. Maybe he _could _sing.

It seemed that they arrived at the choir room all too soon. Blaine's heart started pounding madly again as they stopped outside the door.

"Ready?" Kurt asked, his hand on the doorknob.

"As I'll ever be," Blaine nodded, taking a deep breath. Kurt gave him one last hard look, debating whether or not they should just turn around and leave now, but then sighed and slowly opened the door.

A loud chorus of "Welcome back, Blaine!" met them in the doorway. Blaine blinked with surprise as he looked at all of the unfamiliar faces smiling at him from around the room. A short, Asian girl was instantly at his side, shooting her arms out as if to hug him, but stopped cold at the dark glare from Kurt.

"Blaine," Kurt said calmly, though his eyes stayed trained warily on the girl. "This is Tina Cohen-Chang."

"We've really missed you here, Blaine," Tina smiled brightly at him. "This place just seems a little bit duller without you here."

"Thank you?" Blaine replied, lifting a surprised eyebrow.

By now, more people were gathered around them, none of whom Blaine recognized. There was a guy with glasses in a wheelchair named Artie, a pretty, bright-eyed girl named Marley, someone named either Wade or Unique (this confused Blaine), a guy with dreads named Joe, a bubbly girl named Sugar, a snarky cheerleader named Kitty (really? Her parents named her Kitty?), another odd, blonde cheerleader named Brittany, and two guys who introduced themselves as Jake and Ryder. And last, but not least, was _him_.

He had light, blondish brown hair and larger-than-normal lips. His v-neck shirt dropped down to expose a tanned chest and his toned body etched into the fabric, revealing what Blaine guessed was some pretty sexy abs.

_Hello there, _Blaine grinned, his heartbeat quickening as he took in the blond's appearance.

Blaine couldn't help but stare in awe at him as he came over and, ignoring Kurt's glares, gave Blaine a tight hug.

"We've missed you, bro!" he exclaimed, smiling widely. "I'm missed having the other half of Team Blam around!"

"Team Blam?" Blaine laughed lightly.

"Yeah, Blaine and Sam," the blond, whom Blaine now assumed was Sam, grinned. "We won the Presidency Campaign together."

"Presidency Campaign?" this was becoming too much for Blaine to believe.

"Yep," Sam nodded eagerly. "You ran for School Class President and won and I became the Vice President. Team Blam, for the win!"

"You never told me about this," Blaine said, turning back to Kurt.

"I, umm," Kurt blushed. "I didn't know that it was _that _important to know right away."

"Not that important?" Tina exclaimed. "Why _of course _it's important! Blaine is the voice of power right now! He gets to make all the decisions for the school population, like, for instance, the theme for Prom... Or organizing another dance that could maybe possibly be Sadie Hawkins themed and-"

"_Tina_!" Kurt exclaimed, cutting her off as he watched Blaine's eyes widen with horror.

"What did I- Oh!" Tina's eyes widened as well as she realized what she had done. "Blaine, I'm so sorry! I forgot about what happened!"

Blaine had started to shake with fear and his hands were trembling. Kurt grabbed Blaine by the shoulders and spun him around so that Blaine was forced to look into his eyes.

"Blaine, it's okay," Kurt said softly but firmly. "No one is going to hurt you. You're safe here. Everyone here cares about you and loves you just the way you are."

"We're here for you, bro," Sam chipped in softly. "If anyone wants to mess with you, they'll have to go through all of us first!"

"T-Thanks," Blaine attempted a shaky smile. He slowly started to stop trembling, so Kurt let go of his shoulders.

"You okay, Blaine?" Finn asked. He had been standing off to the side while everyone was reintroduced to Blaine, allowing them the chance to catch up since he was able to see Blaine anytime at home.

"Y-Yeah, I think so," Blaine nodded slowly.

"Good," Finn grinned. "Because we've got a special surprise for you." He motioned to the Glee club members to take their positions as Kurt guided Blaine over to one of the red, plastic chairs lined up facing the front of the room.

"We wanted to express how we feel about you and to let you know that we are here for you," Finn told Blaine. "And we felt that this song really captured everything that we wanted to say." Finn nodded to the piano player, whom Kurt said was named Brad and like never spoke, to start the music. Blaine took a deep breath as he sat back and let the music fill him.

_When your day is long and the night_

_The night is yours alone_

_When you're sure you've had enough of this life, well hang on_

_Don't let yourself go_

_Everybody cries and everybody hurts sometimes_

_Sometimes everything is wrong_

_Now it's time to sing along_

_When your day is night alone (hold on, hold on)_

_If you feel like letting go (hold on)_

_When you think you've had too much of this life, well hang on_

_Everybody hurts_

_Take comfort in your friends._

_Everybody hurts_

_Don't throw your hand. Oh, no_

_Don't throw your hand_

_If you feel like you're alone, no, no, no, you are not alone_

_If you're on your own in this life_

_The days and nights are long_

_When you think you've had too much of this life to hang on_

_Well, everybody hurts sometimes_

_Everybody cries_

_And everybody hurts sometimes_

_And everybody hurts sometimes_

_So, hold on, hold on_

_Hold on, hold on_

_Hold on, hold on_

_(Hold on, hold on)_

_Everybody hurts_

_You are not alone_

During the performance, some of the words hit Blaine really hard. _When you think you've had too much of this life to hang on._ That line hit Blaine particularly hard for some reason. He could feel his chest starting to tighten and it became harder to breathe. They say that when you die, you see your life flash before your eyes. That was what it felt like when the memory flashed before him like a vision. He was standing on a chair, his hand holding something to his ear... a phone. And he was talking.

_"And honestly, Kurt? I can't live without you... I don't want to live without you." His voice cracked into a sob. "I really wish that you had picked up, Kurt. I need you. I need you so badly right now. Kurt, I'm alone. So alone. I can't do this anymore..."_

_The vision suddenly jumped to him looking at the phone, another sob slipping from his lips, before he ended the call and threw the phone across the room._

_Then he stepped off the chair._

Blaine suddenly felt like he was suffocating. He couldn't breathe. His throat felt like it was closing in on itself. He was going to die. _He was going to die._

"Blaine!" Kurt's voice was filled with alarm and panic. Blaine's eyes shot open to find himself staring up at Kurt. "Blaine, are you okay?" Worry etched through Kurt's beautiful eyes. They were so pretty. Blaine reached his hand up, wanting to touch them, but stopped himself before he did, quickly shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

"What happened?" he asked as he slowly sat up. He was on the floor in front of the chairs with Kurt kneeling by his side and all of the other Glee club members gathered around above them.

"You started gasping for breath like a madman before falling on your face," Kitty very bluntly told him, inspecting her nails as she did so as if they were far more interesting than what had just happened.

"I-I saw..." Blaine shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

"What?" Kurt persisted softly. "What did you see?"

"I-I was on a chair... and I-I was talking... to you," Blaine replied slowly, looking at Kurt. "I said I couldn't live with out... and then I stepped off the chair... and then I couldn't breathe and I felt like I was going to die... Kurt, I thought I was going to _die_!" Blaine clucked at the front of Kurt's shirt as tears started to stream down his cheeks. "I don't want to die, Kurt. I don't want to die."

"Shhh, it's okay, Blaine," Kurt whispered softly, pulling him closer as he stroked his hair. "It's okay. You're not going to die. You're okay. I'm here."

The other Glee club members stood around awkwardly as they watched Blaine's mental breakdown, not sure of what they should do.

"Kurt, I'm sorry," Finn said softly. "I didn't think that he would react like that..."

"It's okay, Finn," Kurt replied, still stroking Blaine's hair as he gently rocked them back and forth. "The Doctor said that anything could trigger a memory, whether it be a person, a place, or even just a word. You would have had no idea that he would react to that song like this."

"Trigger a memory?" Tina asked softly. "What do you mean?"

"What Blaine saw was a memory," Kurt sighed. "It was the last thing that he did before... you know."

"Before he tried to play a real life version of Hangman," Kitty stated, still inspecting her nails.

"Kitty!" Jake exclaimed. "You shouldn't say things like that!"

"What?" Kitty scoffed. "The truth? Because that's what he did. He strung himself up like a-"

"_Kitty_!" the entire room exclaimed.

"I think that you should leave," Finn said coldly.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes before heading towards the door. "I have better things to be doing anyways."

"I think that I should probably just take Blaine home," Kurt said softly once Kitty was gone. "He's not really in a good state to be back here right now. I'm sorry, guys. We'll try to come visit again once he's feeling better."

"Can we come visit him?" Tina asked eagerly.

"Maybe," Kurt replied slowly. "It all depends on when and how he's feeling at that point in time."

"Alright," Tina sighed dejectedly.

"Do you need help taking him back out to you vehicle?" Sam asked softly. Kurt was about to tell him no, but stopped himself and nodded instead. Sam was close friends with Blaine. How could Kurt deny him the chance to help his friend?

"Okay," Kurt nodded. "Help me get him up."

Together, they carefully got Blaine back on his feet again. Blaine refused to let go of Kurt's shirt, still burying his face in the fabric. All of Blaine's weight was pressed against Kurt, making it hard for him to stay balanced, so Sam moved to Blaine's side, placing one gentle hand on the small of his back and the other under one of his arms, supporting him and attempting to bear some of Blaine's weight himself.

"I'm sorry, guys," Kurt said softly as they headed for the door. "This wasn't how I had hoped today would go."

"It's okay, Kurt," Finn spoke up. "We understand how fragile of a state Blaine is in right now. I'm sorry that we had to help bring back such an unpleasant memory."

"I'm not," Kurt shook his head. "Though it's not pleasant, it is necessary for Blaine to know the truth. Even though it may not feel like it right now, he did need this. So thank you." Kurt paused in the doorway. "I'll see you at home, Finn." And, with a final nod to the rest of the room, they left.

The walk back to Kurt's Navigator was mostly silent and very awkward. The only sounds were those coming from Blaine; small, short sobs.

"I know that you said that this was necessary and all," Sam finally spoke up. "But I still can't help but feel terrible. That song was supposed to be comforting, to let him know that he's not alone and that he's going to get through this. I had no idea that it'd have such a negative impact on him.

"Like I said, though it was negative, it was necessary," Kurt replied softly. "He needs to get his memories back. I just wish that his first memory was a more pleasant one."

"Me too," Sam sighed. Another awkward silence fell between them.

"Why did you push him away?" Sam asked suddenly, making Kurt stop to look at him.

"_I_ pushed him away?" Kurt asked, baffled. "_He's_ the one who cheated on _me_."

"Only because he felt so alone," Sam argued. "Look, I know that that's no excuse to cheat on anyone, but I was here with him. I saw how miserable he was. The first thing that he did, or tried to do after we won the election, was try to call you and tell you. I understand that you were busy with your new job in New York, but it almost felt like you were forgetting about Blaine, pushing him away, moving on to bigger and better things."

"We've both made our mistakes," Kurt said softly, stroking Blaine's hair again. "And we both deserve a chance to start over." Kurt could feel the tears starting to well up in his eyes as he looked up at Sam. "I can't even begin to describe the pain that I felt when I thought that Blaine was dead. Losing someone like that, it makes you realize just how special and important they are to you. I don't _ever_ want to lose him again."

"Good," Sam smiled softly as he started them moving again. "Blaine is a great guy and so are you. You guys make a good team."

"Better than Team Blam?" Kurt joked, making Sam chuckle lightly.

"I don't know," he shrugged playfully. "It's pretty close..." A huge grin spread across his lips. Sam was a good friend. Blaine deserved to have such a good friend like Sam in his life.

"I think Blaine would like it if you came by and visited him sometime," Kurt said as they reached his vehicle. "Even though he doesn't remember you, I can already tell that he's made some sort of connection with you. I think that it would be good to have you around him."

"Really?" Sam's eyes lit up eagerly. He had missed hanging out with his friend.

"Yes," Kurt nodded, smiling at Sam's reaction. "I'll call you when Blaine is feeling better?"

"Sounds good," Sam smiled, helping to detach Blaine from Kurt and put him in the vehicle.

"Alright, well, we will see you later then," Kurt smiled as well as he hopped into the driver's seat. "Bye."

Sam stayed and watched them drive away until the vehicle was gone from sight. He couldn't help but feel completely terrible about what happened. Though Kurt had said it was necessary, Sam couldn't help but feel guilty. He had been the one to suggest the song. He had Googled comforting songs and that one had caught his eye, and he thought that it would have been perfect to sing to Blaine. Apparently, that wasn't the case.

_I'll have to find a way to make it up to them,_ Sam decided as he headed back into the school. _But how?_


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N: Ah! Wasn't this week's ep amazing?! I LOVED the Will/Finn duet duel! So good! :) But you guys don't want to listen to me rant and rave. You want to read. Before I let you, I just want to thank all of you for continuing to follow (181), favourite (67), comment (90), and support this story. It really does mean a lot to me, so thank you, from the bottom of my heart :)_**

**_Now go enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to leave me a review! Love! _**

* * *

Blaine locked himself in his room the moment they got home. Kurt could hear him sobbing through the wooden door, but he was unable to go to him and comfort him as much as he really wanted to. Blaine was pushing him away again, just when it felt like Kurt was getting him back again.

_I don't think that he was ready for that yet,_ Kurt sighed, running his fingers back through his hair. He sat with his back against Blaine's door, waiting in hopes that Blaine would let him in, though he knew that his hopes were futile. _But then again, it's good that he's getting some memories back... I just wish that they didn't have to be __**those**__ memories. _

Kurt inwardly shuddered as he thought about what Blaine must have remembered. Attempting to commit suicide was something that no one should have to relive twice.

"Blaine?" Kurt called out cautiously, noting how the sobbing had subsided.

"Go away!" Blaine yelled at him. He must have thrown something against the door because there was a suddenly thump against Kurt's back, making him jump away from the door. It didn't sound like anything had broken, so Kurt guessed that he must have thrown a pillow or something soft at the door as opposed to a hard, breakable vase.

Kurt was suddenly very glad that no one else was home to witness Blaine's breakdown.

"Blaine-" Kurt tried again.

"Leave me alone!" Blaine cried as another thump hit the door. Kurt was pretty sure now that he was throwing pillows.

_At least he's not throwing anything breakable,_ Kurt sighed, standing up and stepping away from the door.

"Ok, I'm going," Kurt called out, backing away from the door. "If you need me, I'll be downstairs." He got no response, but he was pretty sure that Blaine had heard him so he quickly turned and went back downstairs. He didn't go to his room. Instead, he went into the living room and flopped down on the couch. This was turning out to be harder than he had expected.

_Oh and what did you expect?_ his subconscious sneered at him. _That you would bring him home, nurse him back to health, and things would be all hunky-dory and everyone would live happily ever after? No! This isn't a fairytale! This is reality! In reality, not everyone gets better. Do you really think that Blaine will ever be __**okay**__ again? _

Kurt shut his eyes, trying to block out the uncomfortable thoughts. Blaine was going to get better. He _had_ to get better. But yet he still couldn't help the sinking feeling in his stomach that there was a possibility that Blaine wouldn't regain all of his memories.

_What if that's the only memory he ever regains?_ Kurt suddenly panicked. _What if all he will ever remember about me is that because of me, he tried to kill himself?_ It wasn't like Blaine was ever going to forget that. He would have that constant reminder on his arm for the rest of his life.

Kurt's thoughts were suddenly cut off as his cell phone started to ring, slightly startling it. He quickly pulled it out, smiling at he saw the name on the Caller ID.

"Hey, Cooper," he greeted, answering the phone.

"Hey, Kurt" Cooper's voice floated into his ear. "I'm on break from shooting and I thought that I'd call and see how everything is going. How's Blaine? Any improvements?" Kurt let out a heavy sigh.

"He _was_ doing better, until today," Kurt explained. "He wanted to go visit McKinley, so I took him. Everything was going so well until the New Directions started to sing to him. I guess the words of the song must have triggered something because the next thing we know, he blacked out and when he woke up again, he started freaking out. Coop, he _remembered _trying to commit suicide. He started to panic because his mind remembered not being able to breathe. As soon as we got home, he locked himself in his room. He's been there ever since."

Cooper remained silent throughout Kurt's explanation.

"Coop?" Kurt said, making sure that he was still on the line.

"I'm here," Cooper replied softly. "Can I... Can I talk to him? Do you think that you can get the phone to him?"

"I can try," Kurt sighed, getting up and going back upstairs again.

"Blaine," he called out softly, lightly knocking on the door. "Cooper's on the phone. He wants to talk to you." Within seconds, the door flew open to reveal a red-eyed Blaine. Without a word, Kurt handed him the phone, which Blaine eagerly took before closing the door in Kurt's face again. As he turned away to go back downstairs, he heard Blaine's shaky voice.

"Coop?" his voice sounded broken. Kurt felt as if his heart was being squeezed. He couldn't breathe. How could Blaine, who had always been so strong and sure, sound so weak?

"I'm scared, Coop," Blaine's voice continued. "I want to go _home_." That broke Kurt even more. Suppressing a sob, Kurt quickly hurried away from the door, all the way downstairs to his room, where he immediately threw himself onto his bed and started crying.

It was so hard to hold it all in all of the time, hold back everything that he was feeling. He had to keep his emotions in check when he was around Blaine because he had to be the strong one, for both of them. But now that he was alone in his room, he let it all out.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine," he sobbed into his pillow. "I should have answered your call. I should have forgiven you. I shouldn't have pushed you away." Kurt laid there, crying, until he was too exhausted to cry any longer, finally letting sleep take him away from the reality that he wished that he could escape.

An hour later, Blaine cautiously made his way downstairs to return Kurt's phone to him. Talking to Cooper had improved his spirits. He definitely felt better than he had an hour ago. Cooper hadn't always been there for him, but he was making up for it now and for that, Blaine was grateful. It was nice to have someone to talk to that he actually _knew_.

"Kurt?" Blaine called out, peeking into the living room. It was empty. He slowly padded down the hallway to the kitchen, which he also found empty. Blaine started to feel anxious as he wandered around the house, trying to find Kurt, but coming up empty. He had cleared the first floor when he suddenly stopped at the top of the stair leading downwards.

_Kurt did say that his room was downstairs,_ Blaine recalled, looking down the dark stairway. He had never actually gone down to Kurt's room, almost afraid of what he would find. _He has to be down there, though. He wouldn't have left me alone here._

Taking a deep breath, Blaine slowly made his way down the stairs.

"Kurt?" he called out softly. He peeked into the room at the bottom of the stairs, instantly relaxing as he spotted Kurt, fast asleep, on the large bed. Blaine started to smile as he watched Kurt's sleeping form, but then frowned suddenly as he realized there was something odd about how Kurt was lying. He slowly crept the rest of the way down the stairs and moved over to the side of the bed, getting a better view of Kurt's face, which was half buried in his pillows. And was red and puffy.

_He's been crying!_ Blaine realized suddenly with alarm. _Why was he crying? Is it because of me?_ This last thought made Blaine frown again. Kurt seemed to care a lot about him. And Blaine kept pushing him away. _Is that why you're sad?_ he asked the sleeping man, who obviously did not reply. Blaine sighed unhappily as these new worries danced inside of his head. Why did this have to be so complicated?

_Maybe it would have been better if I had never woken up,_ Blaine sighed dejectedly. _Then no one would have to be put through this._

Kurt suddenly shifted in his sleep, making his hair fall down in front of his face. Blaine carefully reached out to brush the hair away, his fingers lightly brushing against Kurt's skin as he did so.

"_Blaine,_" Kurt mumbled softly, making Blaine freeze. But when Kurt didn't say anything else, Blaine relaxed. He was still sleeping. He was just sleep talking.

Blaine's eyes trailed down from Kurt's closed ones to fall on his lips. They looked so pink and soft. Blaine almost couldn't fight the sudden urge to lean down and kiss those lips. Blaine quickly shook his head, taking a step back, as if in fear that Kurt would suddenly sit up and try to kiss him. He took another couple small steps back away from the bed, until his back bumped against the dresser.

_I need to get out of here,_ Blaine decided, suddenly glancing down at the phone in his hand. It was the reason he had come down here in the first place. Return the phone, then return to his room. That had been the plan. But plans often change. As Blaine turned around to set the phone down on the dresser, a small, red box caught his eye.

_What is this?_ he wondered, picking up the small box as he set the phone down. On the top of it was a little golden bow, reminding Blaine of a little Christmas present. His curiosity soon got the best of him and so he opened the box. Inside was the oddest ring that he had ever seen.

It was made completely of what looked like a kind of bubble gum wrapper, Juicy Fruit, if he was not mistaken, with a little red bow tie on the front of it. He carefully reached a finger out to touch it, awe and confused by the small trinket. Why Kurt had kept something like this, Blaine couldn't even fathom why. But then, as his fingers enclosed around the ring, it hit him.

_He was reaching into his satchel, quickly pulling out the small box to present to Kurt, who was standing in front of him._

_"I know that our relationship has reached a new level this year," he smiled, holding the box in both of his hands. "So-"_

_"If that's an engagement ring, my answer is yes!" Kurt exclaimed quickly, cutting Blaine off as his eyes widened excitedly._

_"Kurt, just open the box," Blaine chuckled softly, handing him the box. Blaine watched as Kurt opened the box to reveal the small paper ring, noting how Kurt's eyes filled with awe and surprise as he realized what it was._

_"It's a promise ring," Blaine explained. "I made it out of gum wrappers, Juicy Fruit-"_

_"Wrigley's," Kurt exclaimed softly. "My favourite." He took a deep breath to control the emotions that danced across his face. "Aw, is that a bow tie?"_

_"Mhmm," Blaine nodded, smiling proudly. _

_"B-But what are you promising?" Kurt asked, looking a little confused._

_"To always love you," Blaine replied softly. "To defend you, even if I know you're wrong. To surprise you. To always pick up your phone call, no matter what I'm doing. To bake you cookies, at least twice a year. And to kiss you __**where ever**__ and __**whenever**__ you want." This comment made Kurt smile and blush shyly, quickly glancing around to see if anyone else had heard Blaine._

_"But mostly," Blaine continued, pulling Kurt's attention back. "Just to make that you remember how perfectly imperfect you are." _

The vision disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared, leaving Blaine slightly breathless. He quickly dropped the box back down onto the dresser and took a step away from it.

_What was __**that**__? _Blaine wondered, staring at the box. The lid had snapped shut when he had dropped it, hiding the ring from his sight. _Was that another __**memory**__?_ This was becoming a little too much for Blaine. Two memories in one day, memories that didn't make sense, that were from a life he didn't remember ever living.

Blaine buried his face in his hands. This was all too confusing!

"_Blaine_," Kurt called out suddenly, making Blaine jump. He quickly spun around to face Kurt, who was still lying on the bed. Fast asleep. Blaine slowly crept closer to confirm that Kurt was, indeed, still asleep.

_He's dreaming about me,_ Blaine realized suddenly, smiling slightly. He couldn't understand why, but Blaine felt a bit of comfort from the knowledge that Kurt dreamt about him. It made him feel like someone really did care about him.

Something he had said to Kurt in his vision/memory thing suddenly echoed through his ears.

"_To always love you._"

Blaine had told Kurt that he loved him? But he barely even _knew_ him!

_Not right now, at least, _Blaine thought as he carefully sat down on the bed beside Kurt again, watching the slow rise and fall of his chest as he slept. _But I did. Or at least I think I did. That's what everyone keeps telling me..._ Blaine felt a sudden urge to curl up beside Kurt and cuddle into his embrace. He wanted to feel that warmth and protection of someone beside him.

_No!_ Blaine quickly jumped to his feet and backed away from the bed. _I don't know who I was or how I felt, but I'm not that person anymore. I don't know him. I don't love him. I can't._ Blaine quickly backed towards the stairs, his eyes never leaving Kurt. He paused at the bottom of the stairs, and stared hard at Kurt, willing himself to remember something else, something _more_.

"I'm sorry," he whispered softly. "But I can't. I just can't."


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N: My humblest apologies on how late this is! School has been oober busy lately. I'm heading into my final two weeks of school and then I'm done! Forever! Which means more time to write! So bear with me until then! Also, Happy Easter Monday everyone! I hope that you all had a splendid weekend :) _**

**_Thank you to everyone who has continued to love and support this story! Thank you to all of the followers (192), favouriters (72), and commenters (96). Your support is greatly appreciated :) _**

**_Please enjoy this new chapter :)_**

* * *

Kurt groggily opened his eyes, groaning as his body slowly started to wake. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, but holding everything in had been exhausting. It was nice to finally be able to let it all out.

As his senses finally focused back on reality again, Kurt remembered why he had been so upset.

"Blaine!" he exclaimed softly, abruptly sitting up. Worry instantly flooded him as he thought about Blaine's state before he had fallen asleep.

_I hope he's okay..._ Kurt thought with a frown, moving to stand up. _Maybe I should check on him..._ As he stood up, he noticed something was out of place on his dresser. With a puzzled expression, he quickly moved over to the dresser to investigate. He instantly noticed what had been moved.

The ring.

The promise ring that Blaine had given him for Christmas last year. A promise to always love him. Kurt sighed as he closed the box and set it back in its rightful place. How could he uphold that promise when he didn't even remember making it?

_Would he even want to make it now,_ Kurt frowned, allowing his doubts and fears to creep in. _Would he even want to love you._

Kurt remembered how excited he had been when Blaine had pulled out that red box. He had been so sure of their relationship that if it had been an engagement ring, he would have said yes. Heck, he literally did say yes just thinking that it was. But even though it wasn't, it was still one of the sweetest gestures that anyone had ever done for him. And that was why it was one of Kurt's most treasured items.

_I wonder what life would be like if that __**had**__ actually been an engagement ring,_ Kurt sighed. _Would I have stayed here and waited for Blaine to graduate so that we could move to New York together? Would we have grown closer instead of growing apart? Would he have cheated? Would he have..._ Kurt stopped himself there. He couldn't think like that. Nothing could change what had happened.

_Unless I got a time machine and went back and stopped all of this from happening,_ Kurt thought with a halfhearted chuckle. _Heck, if I had a time machine, there would be so many things that I would go back and change. That hopeless crush on Finn... well, actually that led to Dad and Carole meeting, so that was actually a good thing in the end... okay, I wouldn't change that... maybe only parts of it... like the decorating of our new room... yeah, __**that**__ was an awkward experience... I've never seen Dad so mad before... Okay! Focus, Kurt! I wouldn't have thrown that diva off to Rachel, I could have totally hit that high F, and I would have gone about my feelings for Blaine differently..._

"Blaine," Kurt whispered softly, suddenly turning towards the stairs to go up and check on him. He had just reached them when _Don't Rain On My Parade_ suddenly started to ring through his room. Startled, he turned back and noticed something that he hadn't before. There, sitting on his dresser, was his cell phone.

"How did I miss that?" Kurt wondered aloud, quickly walking back over and picking it up to answer it. "Hello?"

"Kurtie!" Rachel's voice blasted into his ear, making him have to pull it back slightly.

"Hi, Rachel," he chuckled lightly.

"How's Blaine?" she asked, getting right to the point. One thing that you could always count on with Rachel was that she wouldn't tip toe around anything that she wanted to talk about. "And how are you? I know that you don't want me to come yet till Blaine is ready, but I'm having a hard time just sitting around here, worrying about you. The apartment's so lonely without you here, even though Brody comes over all of the time, but it's not the same because it's not you and I really miss you and I'm worried about both you and Blaine because you never call and tell me anything and-"

"Rachel!" Kurt laughed, cutting her off. That was one thing that he did not miss about her. Given the chance, she would literally be able to talk Kurt's ear off. "I'm doing okay. Blaine is... well, he was doing better but then we had some _unexpected _problems arise when we went to see everyone at the school and he broke down again. Last time I checked on him, he was locked away in his room, talking to Cooper on the phone."

"What happened?" Rachel asked softly. "At the school, I mean." Kurt let out a heavy sigh.

"He remembered something," Kurt started to explain.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Rachel cut in quickly.

"It would be," Kurt sighed. "If it had been a good memory. No, he remembered... well, what he did before he woke up in the hospital."

"Oh no," Rachel exclaimed softly. "Oh Kurt, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Kurt smiled sadly. "I knew that he would have to remember that eventually. I just wish that it didn't have to be his first memory that he gets back."

"Well, just look at it this way," Rachel reasoned. "If he remembered that, then maybe he'll start remembering other things too, happier memories. Maybe he'll remember things about your relationship, back before things started to get strained between you two. Like, when you two first met, some of the duets you guys have sung, Christmases, Valentines, good memories like that."

"That would be nice," Kurt smiled. "Thanks, Rachel."

"For what?" she asked.

"For reminding me that there is still hope for us," Kurt replied honestly. "If he's starting to remember things, maybe everything _will _turn out alright."

"Oh, well, you're welcome," Kurt could hear the proud smile in her voice. "But I didn't just call to check on you or cheer you up."

"Oh?" Kurt replied curiously. "Then why did you call?"

"Well..." Rachel sounded nervous, like as if she had done something that she wasn't supposed to. "I was getting tired of just waiting around for you to call so... IkindofcaughtaplaneandnowI'minLima."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Kurt laughed. "Slow down! I didn't catch any of that! What did you say?" Rachel let out a little huff, clearly not wanting to repeat herself.

"I kind of took the initiative to catch a plane," Rachel said slowly. "And now I'm in Lima."

"You're _WHAT_?!" Kurt exclaimed, slightly upset. "I told you that I would call you when Blaine was ready to see you! After what happened today, I am certain that he is no where near ready to be re-meeting more people right now!"

"I'm sorry!" Rachel pouted. "I just couldn't sit around and do _nothing_! Blaine is my friend too! I've been worried about him! And you too! You've taken all of this onto your shoulders by yourself! You need help! You need support!"

"I have support!" Kurt argued. "I have my parents here-"

"Who are away at work for most of the day," Rachel pointed out. "Admit it, it would be nice to have someone to lean, to support you while you're trying to support Blaine."

Kurt sighed. He knew that Rachel was right, but he didn't want to admit to it. He didn't want to admit that he needed help, even if he did need it.

"You know I'm right," Rachel pressed. Kurt could practically see the smug expression on her face.

"Fine," Kurt caved. "But you know that you can't stay here. One, Blaine is still unstable right now, so he might need a day or two to recuperate from today's fiasco. Two, Finn's living here again and I know that things are still strained between you two."

Rachel fell silent at the mention of Finn's name. They had both suffered rough break ups that night back in New York, which actually ended up strengthening their own relationship with each other as they turned to each other for comfort and support.

"It's fine," Rachel said softly after a moment. "I do have parents who live in Lima still, silly. I won't be homeless. And I won't come over until you say he's ready to see me... and when Finn isn't there."

"He's at the school most of the time, so during the day it's usually just me and Blaine here," Kurt admitted. "So when Blaine is feeling up to it, it would probably be best if you came over during the afternoon or something."

"That sounds perfect," Rachel agreed. "Well, I've got to go call my dads now and let them know that I'll be back in town for a little while."

"Hey, what about school?" Kurt suddenly remembered.

"Some of my teachers canceled their classes this week and Brody said that he'd cover for me in some of my other ones," Rachel explained quickly. "So I can really only stay in town for a week, but even if I could get one visit in before I leave, it would mean the world to me."

"I'll see what I can do," Kurt sighed. "I'll text you later, okay?"

"Okay," Rachel replied happily. "Say hi to Blaine for me!"

"I will," Kurt smiled slightly. "Bye."

He quickly ended the call and slid his phone into his pocket before turning and heading back to the stairs again. As he ascended the staircase, he could hear what sounded like a sports game of some kind echoing through the house.

_That's odd, _Kurt frowned. _Dad's at work. Who would be watching sports?_

Puzzled, Kurt quickly made his way to the living room, where he was surprised to find Blaine sitting in front of the television, watching the game with wide, observant eyes.

"Yes!" Blaine cheered, jumping up from the couch as one of the teams scored a goal. Kurt leaned against the doorway with an amused smile on his lips as he watched Blaine. It took ten minutes for Blaine to realize that he was no longer alone in the room.

"Kurt!" he exclaimed, slightly startled as he finally spotted Kurt standing in the doorway.

"Hi," Kurt smiled gently. "How are you feeling?" A puzzled expression crossed Blaine's face for a moment as he tried to comprehend what Kurt was talking about. Kurt could see the moment that Blaine got it as realization flashed through his eyes.

"Oh," he said softly. "Yeah, I'm feeling better now. Cooper kind of helped calm me down. Thank you... for giving me some space and giving me the chance to settle down. I-I'm sorry that I slammed the door in your face."

"It's okay," Kurt replied. "I didn't take it personally. I know that this isn't easy for you. But I just want you to know that you're not alone in this, okay? I'm here to help you."

"Thanks," Blaine smiled, before suddenly shifting over on the couch slightly. "Do you want to watch with me?"

Kurt's heart skipped a beat at the gesture.

"Sure," he nodded, sinking down onto the couch beside Blaine, whose eyes had already returned to the TV. Kurt tried to watch as well, but twenty seconds of staring blankly at the screen he sighed and looked away. He just did not get sports. What was so interesting about watching people run around a field, throwing a ball and tackling each other?

Now, Kurt did play a game once, but that was just to cover his lame alibi that he had given his dad back before he had come out of the closet. Though it had been a really exciting moment for him when he scored the winning goal, Kurt found that it was less exciting to watch other people do it. No, Kurt was more of a fashion person than a sporty person, preferring scarves over footballs.

"Do you not like sports?" Blaine asked, pulling Kurt from his thoughts and making him look at the younger boy.

"No," Kurt chuckled lightly. "I've never really been one for watching sports. That was always your forte."

"Oh," Blaine frowned, suddenly reaching for the remote. "Do you want to watch something else?"

"Oh, no, no, no!" Kurt shook his head quickly. "It's fine. I should probably start making dinner anyways." Kurt glanced up at the clock to see that it was nearing six o'clock. Where had the time gone?

"Can I help?" Blaine asked eagerly, his eyes perking up brightly.

_This is definitely a complete flip in mood,_ Kurt thought, raising his eyebrows. _But I guess that that's a good thing._

"Sure," he nodded. "If you want to, I'd love your help."

"Awesome!" Blaine exclaimed, jumping up from the couch and skipping over into the kitchen. Kurt chuckled as he followed Blaine, who was already pulling out some pots and pans.

"What are we making?" Blaine asked, pausing with a frying pan in one hand and a small pot in the other.

"I was thinking about making a pizza," Kurt grinned. "From scratch. What do you think?"

"Really?" Blaine almost squealed, looking very excited. "That would be _totally_ _awesome_!"

"Alright, do you want to get some vegetables and cheese from the fridge then?" Kurt laughed. Blaine nodded, setting the pot and pan down before moving over to the fridge and opening it.

Kurt smiled as he pulled out the stone pizza pan, turning his back on Blaine and completely missing the shy smile that Blaine had on his face as he peeked over at Kurt. As much as Blaine didn't want to admit it, he was starting to have feelings for Kurt. What he wasn't sure of was if it was because they had been in a relationship before... the _accident,_ or if it was because Kurt had been so nice to him. Either way, Blaine was definitely starting to feel giddy whenever Kurt was around.

After leaving Kurt's room, Blaine had wandered around the house for a little while, thinking over his feelings. There definitely was _something _there between him and Kurt. Part of him wanted to open up and fall back into that love that he had lost, that love that he didn't remember, but the other part wanted to stay closed up and blocked off from Kurt. He couldn't trust his feelings because they were all over the place.

At one point, they'd make him feel all giddy and shy around Kurt, but at other points, they'd make him feel confused and scared. But at that moment when he had spotted Kurt watching him while he was watching TV, his heart had chosen to go with giddy, eager, and shy. He just wanted to be _near_ Kurt, because that felt _safe_. Almost as safe as he had felt when talking to Cooper.

Cooper was Blaine's one anchor throughout all of the chaos. He was the one thing that Blaine was sure of. But now Blaine was suddenly starting to find himself with a second anchor, one with perfectly coifed hair and beautiful glasz eyes.

"Don't forget to grab the green peppers," Kurt's voice snapped Blaine's attention back to what he was supposed to be doing. He quickly turned back to the fridge, easily finding the peppers and cheese.

"Do you have any pepperoni?" he asked, peeking over at Kurt again, who was greasing the pan so that the dough wouldn't stick.

"I was thinking that we could make a veggie pizza," Kurt replied, not looking up. "There's some zucchini and olives in there that we can put on the pizza as well."

"Ok," Blaine nodded, turning back to the fridge again. He found the jar of olives, but he couldn't find the zucchini. He was about to tell Kurt, when he suddenly felt a warm body press up behind him. Kurt's face peeked over his shoulder, his eyes searching the contents of the fridge until he spotted what he was looking for.

"Can you pass me that container?" he asked, pointing at a large blue one on the bottom shelf. Blaine wordlessly got it for him, not trusting his voice as Kurt's closeness was doing crazy things to his body. Kurt didn't seem to notice how close he was standing, his mind having completely fallen into cooking mode. He glanced down at the items in Blaine's hands before looking back into the fridge and pointing to one of the drawers.

"The zucchini's in there," he said before stepping away and returning to the pan, opening the container and pulling out some pizza dough from it. Blaine didn't move for a moment, trying to control his beating heart. Finally, he was able to bend down and open the indicated drawer, easily spotting the zucchini and grabbing it. When he turned away from the fridge, he found that Kurt already had a cutting board set up for him.

They worked silently, side by side, Kurt rolling the dough onto the pan while Blaine cut the vegetables and shredded the cheese. Kurt placed all of the ingredients perfectly onto the dough before gently easing the pan into the oven. Then all there was left to do was wait.

"Do you mind if I put on some music while we tidy up a bit?" Kurt asked, motioning towards the messy countertop. Blaine nodded, making Kurt smile as he walked over to the other side of the room and turned on the radio. A familiar song flooded the kitchen.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chap stick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it_

"I love _Katy Perry_ songs!" Blaine exclaimed happily as he recognized the song.

"I know," Kurt grinned. "You used to sing her songs _all the time_..." He fell silent as Blaine gave him a wearily glance. Blaine had clearly told Kurt that he did _not_ sing.

"You did," Kurt mumbled softly, going over to check on the pizza. As he peeked in, he softly began to sing along with the song.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chap stick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it_

Blaine found himself staring in awe at Kurt. He had never heard Kurt sing before (at least, not that he remembered) and he couldn't help but feel entranced by Kurt's voice. It was so pure and beautiful that Blaine would have almost defined it as being magical.

_Us girls we are so magical_

_Soft skin, red lips, so kissable_

_Hard to resist so touchable_

_Too good to deny it_

_Ain't no big deal, it's innocent_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chap stick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it_

"Wow," Blaine breathed, making Kurt turn back to him with surprise. "That was beautiful!"

"You should have heard us when we sang together," Kurt grinned. "Those were some of the best songs that I have ever sung. Please, don't argue with me on this. Just trust me when I say that you _do_ have an amazing voice, even if you don't believe it. I only hope that someday that you will remember that."

"I-I-" Blaine stuttered, not sure how to respond to that. Luckily, he didn't have to worry about that as they suddenly heard the front door slam open and familiar voices flood into the house.

"Kurt? Blaine?" Burt's voice called out.

"In the kitchen!" Kurt called back. A couple seconds later, Burt, Carole, and Finn all filed into the kitchen.

"Ooo, are you making pizza?" Finn exclaimed, instantly moving towards the oven.

"Yes," Kurt laughed. "But it's not ready yet."

"How are you feeling, my dear?" Carole asked Blaine, turning everyone's attention on him. He blushed shyly, ducking his head to avert his eyes from all of the attention that he was getting.

"I'm alright," he replied quietly. "Thank you for asking." He snuck a glance up in time to catch Kurt mouthing something to his parents, something along the lines of, "I'll tell you later." Blaine assumed that he was referring to what had happened at the school today. He was actually kind of relieved that Kurt wasn't going to bring it up now, not when he had finally gotten over what had happened and was in a better mood.

And then Finn said something that put him into an even better mood.

"What? No pepperoni?"


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: I feel like I'm always apologizing, but life sometimes gets busy and time slips away. I am done school, so I should hopefully have more time to write. Hopefully. I will try to update as often as I can! **_

**_Thank you to everyone who has continued to love and support this story! Thank you to all of the followers (200), favouriters (75), and commenters (102). Your support is greatly appreciated :) _**

**_Please enjoy this new chapter :) More chapters to follow soon! :)  
_**

* * *

Blaine seemed to be getting better with every day that passed. He stopped freezing every time that Finn lumbered into the room. He stopped flinching away when someone brushed against him. And, most importantly, he was less tense around Kurt.

But yet Kurt was still worried. Blaine hadn't regained any other memories yet other than the one of his suicide attempt. Or at least if he had, he hadn't told Kurt about them.

"I'm worried," Kurt frowned, clutching the phone tightly to his ear. "It's been weeks but he's only regained one memory. What if that's the only thing that he ever remembers?"

"Well, maybe if you'd let him out of the house more or let more people come over, he'd be more apt to remember something," Rachel pointed out. "He's not going to remember everything cooped up in one place! Remember what the doctor said? He needs to see familiar people and places! He got his last memory when he was at the school. Maybe he needs a change of location."

"I know," Kurt sighed. "Honestly, I'm scared to take him somewhere new. Yes, the last time I did, he regained a memory, but it wasn't a positive one and it made him all panicked and distant again. I've finally gotten him to relax around my family. I don't want to ruin that."

"Kurt, you have to be willing to take those risks if you want Blaine to remember," Rachel sighed. "I know you're scared, but you're not alone. You have your family, me, and the whole Glee club family behind you, supporting you."

"Thanks, Rachel," Kurt smiled. "You always know how to help cheer me up."

"Glad to help," Kurt could hear the proud smile in her voice. "So now when do I get to come over and 'meet' Blaine? I only have a couple more days left until I need to get back. Brody's only covering for Cassie's class until Thursday, which means I have to be back for Friday's class, unless I want to get lectured by her in front of the whole class again."

"Oh, right," Kurt frowned. "How is class with _Miss July_ going?"

"Brutal," Rachel huffed. "She is relentless! But it is challenging me and you know how I like a good challenge."

"Hey, Kurt?" Blaine's voice suddenly called out.

"Kitchen!" Kurt called back, pulling the phone away slightly as to not burst Rachel's eardrums.

A moment later, Blaine walked into the room.

"Hey, Kurt, I was wondering if-" Blaine started to say as he walked into the room. He noticed the phone in Kurt's hand and stopped mid-sentence. "Is that Rachel?"

"Good guess," Kurt chuckled.

"When do I get to meet her?" Blaine asked eagerly, causing Kurt to raise a surprised eyebrow.

"It looks like somebody's just as eager to meet you as you are them," Kurt said into the phone. "Finn's not home right now. How soon can you get over here?"

"Look out your window," Rachel replied, trying to hold back a giggle. Frowning, Kurt pushed away from the counter he'd been leaning against and walked over to the living room to look out the window. There, sitting in her car at the end of the driveway, was Rachel. She gave him an energetic wave.

"Really?" he chuckled, walking over and opening the front door for her, which she was at almost instantly. He closed his phone as he embraced her.

"What would you have done if I had told you that you couldn't come over?" Kurt asked as he pulled away and closed the door behind her.

"You wouldn't have, because I would have convinced you otherwise," she shrugged. "Now where's our boy? It's been too long since I last saw him. Not since..." She trailed off, frowning as she remembered the night that she had last seen Blaine... As well as Finn.

"H-Hi, Rachel," Blaine's timid voice quickly pulled her from her thoughts. She looked past Kurt to see him standing nervously by the living room doorway. "I-I'm Blaine."

"Hi, Blaine," Rachel smiled sweetly. "I'm Rachel Barbra Berry. Remember that name because someday it will be on all the billboards in New York. Rachel Barbra Berry, Broadway Star Extraordinaire!"

"I-I'll try to remember," Blaine said softy, making Kurt cast a warning look at Rachel, but she just laughed. Kurt turned back to Blaine to see that he had a slight, lopsided grin on too. Then Kurt realized what was going on. Blaine had made a joke.

_Well, this is going better than expected,_ Kurt smiled to himself as he watched the two interact.

"It's okay if you don't want to, but do you mind if I give you a hug?" Rachel asked Blaine suddenly. "I know that I seem new to you, but it's been so long since I've seen you and I was so worried about you."

"S-Sure," Blaine smiled hesitantly. "Y-You can hug me."

Rachel smiled as she very carefully stepped towards him and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a light hug.

"I'm so glad that you're okay, Blaine," she whispered into his curly hair, which was surprisingly void of hair gel that day. Blaine slowly moved his arms to return the embrace.

"Thank you, Rachel," he replied. "I'm glad I'm okay too."

"I missed my awesome duet partner," Rachel teased lightly, picking up on Blaine's lightheartedness.

Suddenly, Blaine stumbled backwards, releasing his hold on Rachel. She quickly pulled away, looking at him with worry, to find him looking at her with confusion.

"Kurt..." he blinked a couple times as he turned towards the older boy. "I-I am gay, right?"

The question took Kurt by surprise.

"Umm, yes?" Kurt replied, quite confused. "I mean, you've always been gay for as long as I've known you."

Blaine blinked again, his brows furrowing together as he seemed to become even more confused. Then he turned and looked back at Rachel.

"Then why did you kiss me?" he asked suddenly.

The memory had hit him hard and out of nowhere. One second, he was hugging Rachel and then next, he was flashing back to a very hazy memory of Rachel's lips touching his and her voice saying, "I think I've just found a new duet partner!"

And then Kurt was beside him, gripping his arm lightly as he turned the confused boy towards him.

"Did you just remember something?" Kurt asked excitedly. Finally, after weeks of nothing, Blaine was getting more memories back!

"I-I think so?" Blaine replied, scratching his head lightly. "But you never answered my question. Why did you kiss me?"

"It was spin the bottle," Kurt explained quickly. "And then, for a short while, you thought that you might be bi, but a second kiss from Rachel cleared up that you are in fact one hundred percent gay." Kurt couldn't help but smile at the memory, how relived he had been that Blaine had realized that his drunk kiss with Rachel had just been a fluke in a non-sober moment.

"Huh," Blaine grinned, tilting his head to the side slightly. "Well, I must admit, you were a pretty good kisser. No wonder I was confused."

"Yeah, I have that affect on people," Rachel grinned, giving him a flirty little wink.

"Gay, Rachel," Kurt warned. "Off bounds. Doesn't play for your team. Already taken." Kurt blushed slightly as the last comment slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it. His relationship with Blaine right now was... complicated. Kurt didn't know if they were actually together or broken up or kind of together but kind of not... He didn't know what title to put on their relationship because he didn't know where they stood with each other. Kurt loved Blaine with all of his heart, he knew that without a doubt, but he had no idea how Blaine felt about him.

"Sorry, Rachel," Blaine shrugged, giving Kurt a sudden, playful wink. "But you heard what Kurt said. I'm not available."

Kurt couldn't help but blush again. What had Blaine meant by that? Not available in the sense that he was not available to her because of his sexuality or not available because he was already with someone, namely Kurt himself. Kurt secretly hoped that Blaine had meant the second one, his hope fuelled by the thought of Blaine's flirty wink.

"That's alright, Blaine," Rachel smiled, giving Kurt a knowing smile. "I'm actually not available too. I'm seeing a guy named Brody in New York, where I live with Kurt. Well, not currently since he's back here now, but he did live with me. Oh and it's the cutest little apartment ever! It wasn't much when we first got it, but Kurt's amazing designer touch has made it look so good! Anyways, when you're well enough to travel, you should totally come visit! And once you graduate, you're more than welcome to come live with us too. And you could audition for NYADA with Kurt! Then you would be in the same year and-"

"Rachel, you're rambling," Kurt warned her sternly, though he couldn't stop the slight grin that slid onto his lips.

"Sorry," she blushed lightly. "All I meant is that you would be welcome with us in New York."

"Thank you, Rachel," Blaine smiled. "That means a lot to me to hear you say that."

"I mean it with all of my heart," Rachel smiled, pulling him in for another hug. "So you hurry up and get all better so that you can come to New York with us, ok?"

"I'll try," Blaine chuckled, returning her embrace.

"I don't want to cut this short," Rachel sighed, suddenly catching sight of the clock on the wall. "But I really shouldn't be here much longer... I don't want to be here when _you-know-who_ gets home."

"Voldemort?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not exactly," Rachel giggled.

"Finn and Rachel used to date," Kurt explained quietly to Blaine, whose stomach suddenly grumbled.

"Are you hungry?" Rachel asked, instantly perking up. "Because we could all go to Breadstix if you want."

"Breadstix?" Blaine echoed, confusion flashing through his eyes. "What's that?"

"You don't remember Breadstix?!" Rachel exclaimed, her mouth dropping open in alarm. "Well then we are going there for sure! Grab your coats, boys! I'm taking you out!"

Rachel turned around to open the door but it suddenly opened before her. And there, standing with a surprised look on his face, was Finn.

"R-Rachel!" Finn exclaimed, the surprise in his face echoing through his voice. "W-What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Blaine," Rachel stated firmly, crossing her arms in front of her as she looked up at the tall man before her. "But we were just leaving."

She moved to pass him, but he reached out and lightly grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Rach-" he started to say, his voice soft and full of what sounded like guilt and regret.

"Don't," Rachel whispered quietly, pulling her arm out of his grasp. "Kurt, I'll meet you guys there. I need to make a phone call."

She pushed past Finn again and this time he let her go without a fight. He watched as she walked to her car and got in, his shoulders slumping heavily in defeat.

"Well, we should get going," Kurt said softly, lightly grabbing Blaine's hand as they moved to pass Finn as well. "Finn, can you tell dad and Carole that Blaine and I have gone out? We probably won't be home till later." Finn slowly nodded his head and Kurt had to wonder if Finn had even heard what he had said.

_I'll just text my dad and let him know later,_ Kurt decided, leading Blaine away from the tall, somber man. He let go of Blaine's hand once they reached the car, moving around to hop into the driver's seat as Blaine got in on the passenger's side.

Blaine sat quietly in his seat as Kurt started the car and backed out of the driveway, all the while watching as Finn slowly turned around and sluggishly moved into the house.

"What happened between Finn and Rachel?" he asked after a couple of minutes, once the house was out of sight. Kurt glanced over at him in surprise.

"I guess I should have expected you to ask that after that awkward moment back there," Kurt chuckled lightly after a moment. "Rachel and Finn... well, they used to date. Actually, they used to be engaged, but Finn broke it off before Rachel moved to New York because he didn't want to hold her back. So, after months of not hearing from him, she finally started to move on and that's when she started seeing that guy she mentioned, Brody. But then Finn suddenly showed up again and they fought and then I guess they officially broke off their relationship? I don't know. It was all very confusing at the time. So yeah, they kind of had a bad break up and now things are just awkward between them."

_They had a bad break up,_ Blaine frowned to himself. _Kind of like me and Kurt... But things aren't really awkward between us... _

Blaine couldn't help but smile as he ran his thumb over the hand that Kurt had grabbed. His hand had been so soft and warm in his own. Blaine liked how that felt, holding Kurt's hand.

"A penny for your thoughts," Kurt commented, noticing Blaine's thoughtful expression. Blaine blushed, even though Kurt didn't know that he had been thinking about him.

"It's nothing," Blaine shrugged, turning his head away as if to look out the window, though really he was trying to hide his pink cheeks from Kurt. "I'm just glad that things between us aren't awkward."

Blaine's comment struck Kurt hard. What Blaine didn't know was that things _had_ been awkward between them. Only Blaine didn't remember any of that.

"I'm glad too," Kurt smiled, reaching over and lightly placing his hand over top of Blaine's, giving a brief, gentle squeeze.

But, because Kurt was looking away, he missed how Blaine glanced down at their touching hands and how a giant smile blossomed across his face. If he had been looking, he would have seen the love that he had been missing sparking in Blaine's eyes.

If only he had been looking.


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/N: I apologize for the wait on this guys and also for how short this chapter is, but there is more to come very soon! Some more ships are going to start popping up and some new characters will soon be seen! A maybe, possibly, there might be a certain special song in the near future? And a terrible misunderstanding :( All to come so stay tuned! _**

**_Thank you to all of the followers (206) and _****_favourites (78) and _****_I thank you all for your continual support and patience with me as I go through uninspired periods!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Rachel wasn't at the restaurant when they arrived. Kurt immediately took charge of the situation, getting them a booth that would comfortably fit the three of them.

"Why doesn't she just talk to Finn?" Blaine asked as he slid into the booth. He was slightly disappointed when Kurt didn't slide in beside him, choosing instead to sit across from him, but he figured that it would be easier to talk this way anyways.

"I mean, it's obvious that Finn still has feelings for her," Blaine continued. "He made a mistake letting her go. Can't she forgive him for making a mistake?"

Kurt couldn't ignore the sharp pain that shot through his heart at Blaine's words. He had unknowingly pinpointed one of the main things that had resulted in them breaking up in the first place. Blaine had made a mistake and Kurt hadn't been able to forgive him for that. If he had just forgiven Blaine, things would have been much different than they were now.

"Sometimes it just hurts too much to forgive someone," Kurt replied after a few moments of silence.

"Wouldn't it hurt more not to?" Blaine countered. His words didn't sound defensive, rather more curious like.

"I guess it could," Kurt replied softly, his heart pounding madly in his chest. Hadn't it hurt more, holding onto the hurt that Blaine had caused him rather than forgiving him for making a stupid mistake?

Thankfully, Kurt didn't have to ponder on these uncomfortable thoughts for long because Rachel finally showed up, back to her former, happy self again.

"So, Blaine," she said as she slid into the booth beside him. "How have things been going at the Hummel household?"

"They've been really good, actually," Blaine smiled at her. "It feels like things are finally starting to feel more familiar again. That or I've just gotten used to being in the house practically 24/7."

"Do you never let this poor boy out?" Rachel exclaimed, her question directed at Kurt.

"Hey! Don't blame me!" Kurt exclaimed. "I've told Blaine many times that any time that he wants to go do anything, all he has to do is ask!"

"Maybe he's just too shy to ask!" Rachel countered.

"Actually, Rachel," Blaine butted in quickly to keep things from escalating. "I've just been enjoying my time with Kurt. He's really been a big help through all of this." He flashed Kurt a warm smile that made Kurt's heart skip a beat.

"However," Blaine continued, looking back at Rachel again. "I have been wanting to go back to, McKinley is it? I'd really like to get to know the people who apparently are my friends."

"Well, you've got more friends than just them," Rachel smiled. It faltered briefly when Blaine frowned, a look of confusion crossing his face.

"More?" he asked, casting a quizzical look at Kurt. "What does she mean, more than just them?"

"Well, before you came to McKinley, you went to a school called Dalton Academy," Kurt started to explain. "You were part of a... _group_ called The Warblers and you had a bunch of really good guy friends in that group."

"The Warblers?" Blaine echoed. "That sounds familiar... Did we talk about them before?"

"Briefly," Kurt gave him a small, cautious smile. "Back when you first woke up." Blaine frowned again slightly, but then looked up at Kurt again with a look of determination.

"I'd love to meet them too, if that's okay?" Blaine asked cautiously, as if he was afraid that Kurt would say no.

"Of course you can!" Kurt smiled. "I'll call Jeff tonight and see when we can come by for a visit."

"Jeff is one of the Warblers?" Blaine guessed.

"Yes," Kurt chuckled lightly. "He was one of your closer friends in the group, as well as Nick, Wes, and David. The later graduated already, but Jeff and Nick, as well as Trent are still there. I'm sure they'd love to see you again!"

"Awesome," Blaine gave Kurt a bright, beaming smile before turning back to Rachel again. "Will you come with us to the school? Not Dalton, but McKinley, I mean. I'm sure everyone there would love to see you too."

"I don't know," Rachel replied tensely. "I'm just not sure I'd be very comfortable there..."

"Hey, I wasn't super comfortable there my first time either," Blaine remarked. "We can be uncomfortable together!" He gave her a cute, pleading, puppy-dog face, wide, begging eyes and all.

"You are just too adorable to say no to," Rachel laughed, ruffling his hair. "Alright, I'll come. But only for you."

"What about me?" Kurt exclaimed. "What happened to being my moral support?"

"Sorry, I already promised Blaine that I'd be his support," Rachel cooed, batting her eyes at him. "You're a big boy. I'm sure you'll be okay."

"Thanks a lot, Rachel," Kurt pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's okay," Blaine smiled, reaching across the table and taking Kurt's hand. "I'll be your support."

Those simple words, combined with Blaine's light touch, made Kurt's heart flutter with awe.

And in that moment, Kurt Hummel realized that he was falling in love with Blaine Anderson again.

When they got home later that night, Kurt was true to his word and called Jeff. Unfortunately, Jeff didn't know about this promise and did not answer his phone as he was already fast asleep, passed out on a couch in a house that was not his own.

"I guess that we'll just have to try again tomorrow," Kurt sighed, ending the call.

"That's okay," Blaine shrugged. "It's not like we were going to go there tomorrow anyways. Tomorrow we're going to McKinley..." Blaine fell silent for a moment, drawing Kurt's curiosity.

"What's on your mind?" he asked. Blaine blinked as he was pulled out of his thoughts, looking up at Kurt as if he had forgotten that he was still standing there.

"Finn's going to be there tomorrow, right?" he asked all of a sudden.

"Umm, yes?" Kurt replied, slightly confused. "He usually is. Why?"

"Oh, no reason," Blaine smiled, falling back into his thoughts again. "I just don't like to see good things broken." And with that, Blaine bid Kurt a good night before retreating to his room upstairs, leaving Kurt alone to puzzle over Blaine's words.

"Oh, hey man, you're home," Finn's sudden voice nearly startled Kurt. He turned around to face his step-brother and smiled.

"Yeah, we just got in a little while ago," Kurt replied. "How did you guys make out for supper without me?"

"Mom found some leftovers for us in the fridge," Finn replied, giving him a goofy, lopsided grin. "And then she lectured us about not knowing how to prepare a meal for ourselves. And by us, I mean me and Burt."

"I figured," Kurt chuckled. "You really do need to learn how to make more than just _Hot Pockets_."

"Hey, they taste good!" Finn argued.

"They're tacky!" Kurt countered. "And not very healthy. You know, it's not that hard to make a nice salad."

"No, it's just hard to swallow it down," Finn mumbled under his breath.

"Funny," Kurt remarked dryly. "Well, if you ate fruits and vegetables more often, they wouldn't be so hard to "swallow down"."

"This coming from the rabbit who only eats fruits and vegetables," Finn smirked.

"They're healthy for you!" Kurt objected.

"Whatever," Finn laughed. "Well, I'm heading to bed. See you in the morning." Finn started to turn to head upstairs to his room.

"Oh, by the way," Kurt called out after him, momentarily stopping his exit. "Blaine and I are coming to the school again tomorrow."

"Ok, cool," Finn nodded. "Mr. Schue is actually going to be back tomorrow, so Blaine will get to "meet" him too... Wait, are you sure this is such a good idea? After what happened last time..."

"It was Blaine's decision to go," Kurt stated. "And I told Blaine that whatever he wanted to do, we would do it. He wants to go, so we're going. Of course I'm scared and worried for Blaine, but if he's willing to take that risk, then so should I."

"That's pretty awesome, man," Finn grinned. "You being willing to do all that for him and all. I really hope that everything works out between you too. You guys were really great together."

"So were you and Rachel," Kurt risked saying.

"I know," Finn replied softly, turning back towards the stairs. "I'll see you in the morning, bro."

And with that, Kurt was left alone once again, with Finn's words hanging hauntingly above him. He had sounded so sad and dejected. Blaine was right. Finn did still have feelings for Rachel. But the question was, did Rachel still have feelings for Finn?

_I guess we'll find out tomorrow,_ Kurt grinned to himself as he headed towards the stairs that would take him down to his room. _I just hope that things won't end as badly this time._


	18. Chapter 18

**_A/N: Hey guys... It's been awhile... again... But I'm afraid my inspirational juices were at a lack for a little while there after what happened. I still can't believe that it's real sometimes... Cory was such an amazing actor and person in general. He is going to be sorely missed :( My heart continually goes out to Lea, his family, and the entire Glee family. And huge hugs and love to all of you during this time. I hope that this chapter helps to make you smile at least a little bit :)_**

**_Thank you to all of the new followers (216) and favouriters (83). I am continually flattered and humbled by your love and support of this story. _**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

The next morning, Blaine woke up with an excitement thrumming through his body. After being cared for and helped over the past couple of months, it felt nice to finally get the chance to help someone else.

"Blaine?" he heard Kurt's voice call through his closed bedroom door. "Are you up?"

"Yep," he smiled, crossing the room and opening the door to reveal himself. He had chosen a slightly bolder outfit today, one similar to what he had worn before the accident, according to all of the pictures that he'd seen of himself at least. He wore a light grey, stripped cardigan, grey pants, and a bright green bow tie. Kurt's eyes widened at the sight before him. All that was missing was the gel in his hair for Blaine to look just how he used to.

"R-Ready to go?" Kurt stuttered, desperately fighting to keep his emotions in check. Here standing before him was the spitting image of the man that he had fallen in love with back in his junior year.

"I think so," Blaine nodded, moving to pass by Kurt. As he did so, his hand brushed against Kurt, making a tingle rush through Kurt. He couldn't help but blush at the feeling.

"You coming, Kurt?" Blaine asked, stopping at the top of the stairs as he noticed that Kurt wasn't following him.

"Oh! Um, yep!" Kurt sputtered, turning and following Blaine down the stairs. He almost wished that he hadn't risked a glance over at Blaine as they walked down the stairs because then he wouldn't have seen the small, knowing smirk on his lips.

"So, ahem, you seem pretty excited about going today," Kurt commented, trying to sound casual. "Any special reason why?"

"Oh, no reason," Blaine shrugged. "I'm just looking forward to seeing everyone again, to get a chance to really get to know them. It's so hard seeing all of these people who are supposedly my best friends when I have no clue who they are."

"I know it's tough," Kurt said, slowly taking Blaine's hand and giving it a light squeeze. "But I'll be there with you. You're not alone."

"I know," Blaine smiled, squeezing his hand back. "Thanks."

Oddly enough, Blaine didn't let go, even once they reached the kitchen.

"Morning, boys," Burt greeted them, only barely glancing up from his newspaper. He did happen to catch their entwined hands and raised an eyebrow at Kurt, which he just ignored.

"Morning, Dad. Morning, Carole," Kurt replied, leading Blaine over to the cereal cabinet.

"Any plans for today, bud?" Burt asked suspiciously.

"Yes, Sir," Blaine answered for him. "We're going to visit McKinley today."

"Blaine, I've told you a hundred times, you can just call me Burt," he grinned. "And are you sure that's such a good idea, Kurt?"

"It was my idea, Sir- I mean, Burt," Blaine jumped in. "I really wanted to go back, try again, so to speak. I really want to get to know my friends again."

"I think that that's a great idea, Blaine," Carole smiled encouragingly. "We can't really keep you cooped up here forever, now can we?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that he's being cooped up here!?" Kurt exclaimed unhappily. "It makes it sound like he's being forced to stay here against his will!"

"It's okay, Kurt," Blaine said softly, giving his hand a tight squeeze. "I've been perfectly happy staying here. I feel safe here. I feel at home."

Kurt's heart swelled with pride at his words.

_You are my home,_ he wanted to say, but he held the words back, afraid that they might freak Blaine out.

"If you boys are in a hurry to go then, I have a package of muffins that I just picked up this morning," Carole said, pulling a small package out of the cupboard.

"That sounds great, Carole," Blaine smiled, taking one of the muffins from the package. Instead of eating it, he turned and handed it to Kurt.

"T-Thanks," Kurt smiled, blushing at the sudden, sweet gesture.

"You're welcome," Blaine smiled back before turning to take a second muffin from the package. "Thank you, Carole."

"You are quite welcome, Blaine," she smiled.

"I guess that we should probably get going then," Kurt said before taking a small bite from his muffin. "We'll see you later, Dad, Carole."

"Have fun, kids," Burt nodded, returning his attention to his newspaper.

"I like your parents," Blaine said as they walked out to the car.

"Yeah, I lucked out with them," Kurt agreed, smiling proudly as he got into the car. "My dad was really cool about everything when I came out to him. I don't think that I would have been able to survive high school if he hadn't supported me."

"I think that it's really cool that you have such a supportive dad," Blaine said softly as Kurt backed out of the driveway. "My dad just tried to ignore it, pretend like I had never told him. At least that way he wouldn't have to be ashamed of me."

"Hey, hey, let's not think about stuff like that, okay?" Kurt said quickly. "Sometimes parents just don't get it, you know? But you have Cooper at least. And me."

"I'm thankful that I have you," Blaine smiled, reaching over and placing his hand on Kurt's leg. A slight tingle sparked through the area where his hand touched Kurt.

"And I'm thankful that I have you too," Kurt smiled back, casting a quick glance over at Blaine. "So now be honest with me. What are you planning?"

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked innocently.

"I know that you're planning something," Kurt pushed. "I know that you didn't invite Rachel to come today just because."

"I guess that you'll just have to wait and see," Blaine shrugged.

"That's not fair, Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed unhappily. "You used to always tell me everything!"

A sudden silence fell over the car at Kurt's words.

"Blaine, I didn't-" Kurt started to say.

"How about some music?" Blaine cut him off quickly, moving his hand away from Kurt's leg to turn on the radio. The familiar tunes of a _Lady Gaga_ song blasted through the speakers.

"Oh gosh, not this song!" Kurt blushed, starting to reach for the dial to change the station.

"What's wrong with _Bad Romance_?" Blaine asked curiously.

"We did this song for a Glee assignment once," Kurt explained, his cheeks red with embarrassment. "And I went all out Gaga for the performance. I'm talking silver outfit, big, white wig, and huge, silver stilettos. My dad still has pictures of it that he says he's gonna save for my wedding!"

"I'm gonna have to ask Burt to show me those pictures," Blaine teased lightly. "I'd love to see you Gaga-ed out."

"No!" Kurt exclaimed. "Don't you dare! It's humiliating!"

"Aww, but I'm sure that you were an awesome Gaga," Blaine smirked. "Do you still have the outfit? Maybe you'll have to model it for me..."

"Oh, look! We're here!" Kurt said quickly as they pulled into the school parking lot.

"I'm going to make you show me that outfit," Blaine promised teasingly as they got out of the car.

"Can you just drop it?" Kurt begged, fully mortified.

"Nope!" Blaine gave him a goofy, lopsided grin.

"Drop what?" Rachel asked, suddenly coming up behind them.

"Nothing!" Kurt said quickly, trying desperately to clamp his hand over Blaine's mouth before he told her the truth.

"Kurt was telling me about his Gaga outfit," Blaine smiled, pushing Kurt's hand away.

"Oh my gosh!" Rachel exclaimed, horror filling her eyes. "Please don't ever mention that again!"

Rachel turned, signalling that that was the end of it, and walked into the school.

"Was your outfit really that bad?" Blaine asked Kurt hesitantly as they followed Rachel into the building.

"Not mine," Kurt smirked. "Hers. She made an outfit out of a bunch of stuffed animals. It was not a pretty sight."

"Ouch!" Blaine winced. "I don't even want to picture that!"

"No, you do not," Kurt agreed, chuckling lightly.

"Are you two coming or not?" Rachel asked, stopping a little ways ahead of them down the hallway.

"Sorry," they both apologized at the same time as they quickly hurried to catch up with her. She looped her arms through both of theirs and half dragged them down the hall towards the choir room.

Once they reached the room, they paused for a second before opening the door and stepping inside.

"Blaine!" Tina's voice carried loudly through the room as she spotted them. Everyone else's attention were quickly drawn towards them.

"Blaine!" a tall, slightly curly haired man smiled at him.

"That's Mr. Schue," Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear. He was now standing beside Blaine, having been released from Rachel's hold.

"Blaine, it's so good to see you back and well again!" Mr. Schue said. "We've sorely missed you in this room, especially your voice. We're really going to need it for Sectionals coming up soon."

"Sectionals?" Blaine asked Kurt quietly.

"Show choir competition," Kurt whispered back hesitantly. "Don't worry, Schuester won't force you to sing in it. You're not ready to be back yet."

"Mr. Schue, Blaine isn't officially back yet," Kurt spoke up. "He's still in the healing stages."

"Oh, of course," Mr. Schue nodded. "I'm sorry, I'm just eager to have such an amazing talent back."

"Because it's pretty hard to find talent like that since I left, right, Mr. Schue?" Rachel spoke up for the first time since they entered the room.

"Rachel!" Mr. Schue smiled widely. "It's so good to see you again! How's the New York life been treating you? Are you enjoying NYADA?"

"It's been great," Rachel smiled. "I really like it there. There's more room to hold all of my talent."

"And there's the Rachel that we all know and love," Sam grinned, stepping forward to give her a hug. A few of the other older members also stepped forward to hug her too, while all of the newer members hung back. It made sense though as they didn't know who Rachel was.

"Okay, I finished photocopying all of these music sheets," Finn's voice suddenly entered the room, followed by the tall man himself. He was looking down at the papers in his hands so he didn't notice that they had guests.

"Marley gets the solo piece, righ-" his words drifted away as he finally looked up and saw the three people standing in the middle of the room, especially one person in particular.

"Rachel," he whispered, accidentally dropping all of the papers in his hands. A sudden, awkward silence fell across the room as the papers fluttered to the ground. Finn stood frozen in spot, staring at Rachel, who was staring back at him, just as surprised.

"I am not picking those up," Kitty's voice suddenly broke the silence. Finn blinked a couple of times before he quickly bent down and started picking up the dropped papers. And slowly, but surely, Rachel bent down and did the same.

"T-Thanks," Finn stuttered as Rachel handed him the papers that she'd collected.

Blaine watched the entire scene unfold in front of him with an eager smile. He looked like a five year old on Christmas.

Rachel suddenly glance over at him, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at him. All Blaine did was smile and look at her, then at Finn, then back to her again, and then back to Finn. She rolled her eyes, clearing getting his unsubtle hint before turning back to Finn.

"Can we go somewhere to talk?" she asked him softly.

"Um, yeah, of course," Finn stammered, suddenly handing the papers off to Sam, who happened to be standing the closest. He then quickly followed Rachel out of the room, the door softly shutting behind them.

"Well, that was awkward," Kitty's snide voice perked up again.

"Well, no one asked you," Kurt retorted sharply.

"Alright, everyone, settle down!" Mr. Schue ordered, taking control of the situation. "I know that that was a little... tense, but that was the perfect example of why we have to be a team here. When two people have an issue with each other, it causes tension within the whole group. Now I'm not saying that you can't date each other, but I'm just saying don't let the relationship become a distraction that can lead to tension.

Blaine happened to be watching the other students as Mr. Schue spoke and he happened to notice the small, quick glance that was exchanged between two people. A good-looking, shaggy, brown haired guy in the back and a thin, long haired brunette in the front, a girl who had the arm of a well built, slightly darker skinned, dark haired guy draped across her shoulders. Ryder, Marley, and Jake, if Blaine remembered correctly...

_Uh oh,_ Blaine frowned to himself. _I see possible tension happening there!_

"You see, teamwork is one of the key things that you need in show choir," Mr. Schue continued to lecture on. "Without it, you will crumble. You need to make sure that you have people who will always have your back, who will catch you when you fall. If there's tension in a relationship, then it's hard to trust the other person enough to believe that they will catch you when you fall. Teamwork, guys. Teamwork is key. That's what this week's assignment is. I'm going to pair you up with someone else and I want you to either sing a duet with them or sing a song to them about trust or working together."

As Mr. Schue went on to pair the members off with each other, Blaine turned back to Kurt.

"I like that idea," Blaine told him with a smile. "Having people there watching your back. It sounds like a real family."

"It is," Kurt smiled. "These people, this room, it's more than just a Glee club. It's a family. It's home."

"You know what?" Blaine said softly. "I'm kind of looking forward to being able to come back here. I'd like to have a family like this."

"You already do," Kurt smiled, motioning towards all of the people before them. "All of these people, they care about you, Blaine. They care about you because you're family to them."

"You're family to me," Blaine whispered softly, taking Kurt's hand in his. Kurt could feel his heart starting to beat faster and faster.

"You're my family too," Kurt replied softly. "Your my ev-"

Kurt's words were cut off by the loud sound of a phone going off, a phone that he quickly realized was his own.

"Sorry!" he blushed, apologizing to the roomful of people who were all now staring at him. He quickly pulled his phone out and held it up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Kurt?" a familiar voice came through the phone. "Hey, it's Jeff! Sorry I missed your call yesterday. So what's up? How's Blaine doing?"

"Blaine's doing good," Kurt smiled, quickly slipping out of the door to have some privacy. "And speaking of Blaine, I have a favour to ask..."

Blaine watched as Kurt slipped out of the room. He was curious as to who was calling Kurt, but he didn't want to intrude by following him.

"Hey, man," Sam's voice suddenly came from beside him. Blaine turned to him with a smile.

"Hey, Sam," he greeted happily. "Were you able to get what I asked you to?"

"Of course, man," Sam nodded, pulling a stack of papers out of his backpack and handing them to Blaine. "I talked to all of your teachers and they were all pretty understanding. They said that if you were able to catch up on the work, then there would be no issues with having you rejoin the classes."

"Thanks, man," Blaine smiled, slipping the papers into the side-bag that he'd brought with him . "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Why are you so eager to catch up?" Sam asked curiously. "I mean, if I had a get-out-of-school-free card, I'd be milking it up! Not doing school work!"

"I want to be able to graduate this year," Blaine told him. "Then I can go back New York with Kurt. I hate feeling like I'm holding him back here. He has so much talent. He _belongs_ in New York. So I'm going to make sure that I get him back there as soon as I possibly can."

"Whatever you say, man," Sam shrugged. "But hey, let me know if you need any help with any of the work, okay? Or when you need me to pick some of it up for you."

"Will do," Blaine smiled. "Well, I should probably go check on Kurt..."

"Alright, that's cool, man," Sam smiled. "Hey, if you're not too busy, you should come over sometime and play some video games with the guys. We've missed having you play."

"Sounds like fun," Blaine grinned. "Though I don't know how good I'll be..."

"Oh, trust me, you're good," Sam chuckled. "And if you can't remember how to play, just button mash like Kurt does. He always seems to win somehow when he does that..."

"I'll keep that in mind," Blaine laughed. "Thanks again, man."

"No problem," Sam nodded before Blaine quickly turned and slipped out of the room, finding himself alone in an empty hallway.

"Kurt?" he called out, getting no reply.

_Maybe he went to the auditorium, _Blaine thought, turning to head towards there. As it turned out, Kurt was not there. But someone else was.

"You hurt me, Finn!" Rachel exclaimed. "You just took off to who knows where, without saying a word! I had no idea if you were alive or dead! It took me weeks to finally move on and accept the fact that you basically _dumped_ me at that train station! And it was only once I finally met a nice guy who made me feel wanted again that you showed up on my doorstep. And then you get mad at _me_ for kissing him? We weren't even together any more!"

"Do I get to speak now, or are you just going to yell at me some more?" Finn asked softly. When she didn't say anything, he took that as his cue to continue. "Rach, you were willing to give up your dream because I hadn't found mine yet and I couldn't let you do that. That's why I had to let you go. I knew that you would someday resent me for holding you back."

"I could never resent you for that!" Rachel started to argue, but Finn stopped her.

"No, you would have," he sighed. "I know you, Rach. You never let anything or anyone get in the way of what you want. And at the time, I was in the way. I was lost, Rach. I needed to find myself again. I needed to find my dream. And you know what? I realized what that dream was. But then when I came back to you, I found out that it was too late. So yes, I was upset and I took it out on you. But I think I was more upset with myself for ever letting you slip through my fingers!"

"I didn't want you to let go," Rachel said softly. There were tears rolling down her cheeks. "I didn't. Not at first. I kept thinking, hoping, that you were going to come back to me. But you never did."

"Rach, I'm sorry," Finn said sadly. "I never meant to hurt you. I loved you. I was just trying to do what was best for you."

"You were what was best for me!" Rachel cried. "And then you left me all alone!"

"I'm sorry," Finn whimpered. "I'm sorry."

Blaine watched, horrified, as Finn turned as started to walk away. This was not what he had hoped would happen.

_Rachel, stop him!_ Blaine pleaded with his mind. _Don't let him walk away again!_

"What was it?" Rachel suddenly called out after Finn, making him stop.

"What was what?" Finn asked, turning back to her.

"Your dream," Rachel said. "What was your dream?"

"You," Finn smiled sadly. "You were my dream. And you always have been. It just took me too long to realize it."

With that, Finn slowly turned and started to walk away again.

"Finn?" Rachel called out after him once more.

"Yeah?" he asked, turning back towards her.

It all seemed to happen in a flash. Rachel was suddenly beside Finn, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him down to kiss him. Blaine felt slightly awkward watching them kiss, feeling like he was intruding on a private moment. He quietly moved to leave, but just before he slipped out the door, he heard Rachel say, "You were my dream too."

Blaine's heart filled with joy at her words. He had done it! He had brought them back together! He had been able to fix one of the broken relationships. Now the only question was, could he fix the other?

_Speaking of which, where is Kurt?_ Blaine wondered as he wandered back down the hallway. He wandered past the cafeteria and happened to look out the windows to see Kurt sitting on the steps outside, still on his phone. With a smile, Blaine changed his course and headed towards the exit to go outside.

"Alright, sounds great," Blaine heard Kurt say as he got closer. "We'll see you tomorrow then. Okay. Bye." He hung up his phone and then smiled up at Blaine.

"Looks like you're gonna get to meet the Warblers tomorrow," Kurt smiled. "Unfortunately, we won't get to visit the school because the Warbler's common room is under construction, something about a gavel going through the wall or something, so we're going to meet them at the Lima Bean."

"What's that?" Blaine asked curiously.

"It's a coffee shop that we used to go to all the time," Kurt explained. "Trust me, you'll love it."

"So tell me about these Warblers," Blaine said as he sat down beside Kurt on the stairs.

"Gladly," Kurt grinned. "Well, there's Jeff, he's like the only blond one in the group, and then there's Nick. Some people think that the two are dating..."

_**~ Meanwhile, in a room at Dalton ~ **_

"Alright, see you tomorrow," Jeff smiled. "Bye."

"Who was that?" Nick asked curiously.

"Kurt Hummel," Jeff answered. "Looks like we've got a date to see Blainers tomorrow."

"That's great!" Nick exclaimed.

"What's great?" another voice suddenly asked. Both boys looks up to see Sebastian walk into the room.

"Oh, hey, Bas," Nick smiled. "How was the foreign exchange program?"

"It was alright," he shrugged. "Did I miss anything?"

"Did you ever!" Jeff exclaimed. "You know how Blaine was like super depressed after he and Kurt broke up?"

"Yeah?" Sebastian nodded.

"Well, it got really bad and well, Blaine did something stupid and ended up in the hospital! And now he has amnesia! Apparently he doesn't remember any of us or anything! It's so crazy! So anyways, we're all going to see him and Kurt tomorrow at the Lima Bean. You're welcome to come "meet" Blaine, if you want."

"Sure, sounds like fun," Sebastian shrugged nonchalantly. But inside his head, the wheels were turning.

_If he doesn't remember anything, then he won't know fact from fiction,_ Sebastian realized with a grin. _You know what? I think that it's about time that Blaine was reintroduced to his dear, sweet boyfriend. And by boyfriend, I mean __**me**__. _


End file.
